Fourteen to Fourteen
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Fourteen romantic Royai one-shots to be posted from Valentine's Day to White Day.
1. Love Is in the Air

Author's note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. I know there's technically not a Valentine's Day in the FMA universe, but I couldn't help myself. This is AU.

* * *

**Love Is in the Air**

Riza slid into the booth, signaling for the waiter. "Sorry I'm late. Garnet had a minor mishap before her date, and I needed to repair her skirt before she could leave."

"Again?" Gracia frowned. "You're practically that girl's maid. And don't give me that spiel about how it's the least you can do since they were so kind to take you in. They're your family. They're supposed to take care of you."

Riza just sighed. It was an old argument.

"That is not the subject of discussion," Winry intervened. "We wanted to see what you were planning costume wise for the Lover's Masquerade."

"The what?" Riza blinked.

"That's right. It's your first year in Central." Maria grinned. "Every Valentine's Day there is a masquerade ball here in Central. Everyone sixteen and older is invited. The only rule is you can't come with a date. You can meet someone there, but you can't come as a couple. Over the years it's become something of a showcase for who can come up with the most creative costumes."

"We have an idea for this year," Winry explained. "But we need you to make it work."

"I don't understand."

"Show her the designs, Gracia." Winry beamed. "Gracia and I did them ourselves this year. It was Maria's idea though."

Gracia slid several sheets of paper across the table.

"Ladies." The waiter had finally made an appearance. "What can I get for you today?"

"Four hot chocolates and a piece of the raspberry chocolate cake," Maria ordered. "And we'll want extra forks for the cake."

Riza found herself studying what appeared to be dress designs. Maria in a flowing dress that draped over one shoulder and rippled down to pool around her feet. Winry dressed in an airy creation that fluttered around her, and Gracia in another flowing gown, this one with a portrait collar. The last sketch was of herself in a backless gown that hugged her curves.

"We thought we'd go as the four elements," Winry explained. "Maria is water, I'm air, Gracia is earth, and you are fire. What do you think?"

"They're lovely."

"Are you in then?" Maria asked.

"Sure."

"Perfect. Gracia already has patterns made up. We just need to do measurements, and then we can get started on making them." Winry grinned at her. "We have a month, so it shouldn't be a problem. If you and Gracia take care of the difficult work, Maria and I should have no problem with the more basic stuff."

They started work on the dresses almost immediately. After their snack, the girls dragged her off to a fabric store and then back to Gracia's to take measurements. The work on the dresses started immediately with the cutting of the patterns. By mid January, the dresses were completely assembled and she and Gracia were working on the finishing details. Riza enjoyed the project. It gave her a legitimate excuse to spend time away from her family. They had been kind enough to take her in when her father had died, but other than her Grandfather, who lived in East City not Central, they seemed to see her more as live in help than a member of the family.

With the dresses nearly completion, the rest of the preparations for the ball came to the forefront. Make up, masks, jewelry, and shoes needed to be decided upon. And Riza now had the added task of working on her cousin's gown for the ball. Garnet had bought a costume but had found it not to her standards, so now Riza was modifying it to her specifications. She hadn't informed her cousin that she too would be attending the ball. That would just be asking for trouble.

Still, that did prove slightly problematic when Garnet wanted her help with her preparations for the Masquerade. Riza spent her afternoon running around making sure everything was perfect for Garnet. She finally had a chance to slip away once her cousin had left for her hair appointment. She hurried over to Gracia's flat where the four of them were getting ready for the ball.

"Riza, thank goodness. We were worried you wouldn't make it." Winry was already dressed in fluttering yellow chiffon. "Did you have a chance to take a shower?"

"This morning, yes." Riza touched her neat bun. "It's still damp. Why?"

"Gracia decided at the last minute that ringlets would better suit your costume."

Riza found herself rushed into her under things and seated in front of Gracia's vanity while Maria and Gracia fussed with her hair. Gracia traced the fine crimson lines of the tattoo on her back.

"I didn't know you had this."

"It's something of a family legacy, and it wasn't entirely my choice." Riza sighed. "I'm not sure what I think of it."

"It'll look wonderful with your dress though." Gracia thankfully didn't press the subject. "I think you are all set. Your dress is hanging in my closet. Winry, let's deal with that hair of yours."

The burgundy velvet brocade hung next to Gracia's gown of amber and pale green raw silk. Riza slipped the luxurious fabric over her head. It was a simple pattern: an ankle length dress with a scoop neckline that came up to hug her shoulders then swooped down to the small of her back. The long sleeves tapered into points across the back of her hands.

"Riza, can you help me with my shoes?" Maria called from the other room.

Riza grinned. She had chosen to wear a pair of knee high leather boots with her dress, and Winry had a pair of flat little sandals with ribbons that laced up to her knees. But both Maria and Gracia had insisted that heels were the way to go. Gracia at least had the sense to choose a pair that would allow her to walk around and dance without breaking an ankle, but Maria had insisted upon a pair of ridiculous sapphire stilettos.

"What's the problem?"

Maria perched on one Gracia's bar stools in her dark sapphire gown. She smiled ruefully. "I can't bend down far enough to slip them on in this dress."

"I told you those were a ridiculous choice. Give them here."

"But they match my dress perfectly." Maria handed her the shoes. "Besides, isn't that what formal functions are for, wearing ridiculous shoes?"

"At least my feet won't be complaining tomorrow."

Maria stuck out her tongue.

"Enough, children." Gracia smiled. "Are we ready?"

"I just need my boots."

"Good. Our ride will be here in five minutes."

"You never did tell us what you had planned for that," Maria complained. "It's not like you to keep secrets, Gracia."

Gracia just smiled. "Just because you don't know about my secrets, doesn't mean I don't have them. As for our ride, you'll have to wait and see."

Riza just shook her head. She loved her friends, but there were times when she was certain they were insane. A knock at the door prevented Maria and Gracia from getting drawn into an argument. A liveried man stood there.

"Your coach is waiting, ladies."

"Coach?" Maria raised an eyebrow.

Gracia led them out to the street where a horse drawn carriage waited. "Shall we?"

It wasn't more than a twenty minute ride to the grand ballroom. Riza found herself suitably impressed by the masquerade's setting. It would match any little girl's dreams of Cinderella's ball. The dance floor swirled with couples in fabulous costumes and airy music. The four women made their way down the grand staircase and on to the main floor. Winry disappeared almost immediately, latching on to a pair of young men costumed as an armored knight and a gypsy. Maria also deserted them for the first dance partner that came along.

Gracia just grinned and steered the two of them towards the refreshments. "I'll let Maes do the hard work. He knows what my costume looks like, so he should be able to find us."

"When are the two of you going to get officially engaged?" As long as Riza had known Gracia, she had been head over heels for Maes Hughes, and given that he felt the exact same way, Riza was unsure why the two were still dancing around the subject when the practically lived together most of the time. The fact that they each had an apartment was mostly to keep from offending their parents' sensibilities.

"Still convincing our parents mostly. His want him to finish his degree before getting engaged, and mine want me rethink the whole thing." She grinned. "It should be official this spring."

"Good."

Maes appeared a few minutes later to whisk her off onto the dance floor. Riza quickly found herself with a number of dance partners of her own. After two waltzes, a reel, and a foxtrot, she was ready for a break from getting her feet trampled on. To be fair, one of her partners had been a very good dancer. It was just the other three that had mangled to her feet.

Helping herself to refreshments, Riza found herself a quiet little corner to watch the festivities in. Maria had been right about people going all out when it came to their costumes. Everywhere she looked there was one fabulous creation after another. People were dressed as everything from sailing ships to desert princes. There was even one fellow who had even gone as far to construct a chariot to go with his Roman soldier costume.

"Is there a reason women wear ridiculously tall heels to these things? I mean they look painful." A young man sat down in the window sill next to her, rubbing his foot. "They can't be easy to dance in."

"I wouldn't know. I believe in sensible shoes." Riza stuck out a booted foot. "I always figured that a man must have invented them. It's clear that who ever invented them never had to wear them."

He laughed. "That's probably true. I hope you don't mind sharing your seat. My last dance partner was rather put out when I turned down her offer of leaving early."

"And so your feet need to recover? I suppose that would be one practical purpose for high heels: to inflict pain."

"She jammed a four inch stiletto heel into my foot."

Riza winced. "Ouch."

The two of them ended up chatting for quite some time. The young man was a student at the university, studying alchemy. She found they had quite similar taste in novels, and that he had quite a sense of humor. He had also been dragged to the masquerade by friends, and he was supposed to be a Victorian vampire. At least, that was what his friend had claimed the costume was. Her conversation partner rose to his feet, wiggling his toes.

"I think I've recovered enough for another dance or two. My I have the honor, my Lady Flame?"

"Of course, good sir."

He turned out to be a very good dancer. Riza's abused toes had nothing to complain about as he spun her around the dance floor. The two of them shared a waltz, a foxtrot, and several sets of country dances before they had to take a break to catch their breath.

"Would you like a glass of punch or something?"

"That would be lovely."

As she waited for him to return, Riza found herself approached by Garnet of all people. Of course, her cousin didn't know it was her, but it was still a little disconcerting.

"I don't know who you are," she hissed. "But stay away from my man. I don't share, and you won't come out well in a fight."

Riza raised an eyebrow. As far as she knew, Garnet did not have any sort of boyfriend whatsoever. And she didn't think her cousin would have much luck with her dance partner either. He didn't seem as interested in romance as he did his studies. Riza doubted he would have stuck around to talk with her if she hadn't been interested as well.

"Here you are, Lady Flame." Her dance partner had returned. He smiled at Garnet. "If you'll excuse us?"

He steered her back towards their corner. "I hope you don't mind being used as a shield. She's been trying to get a hold of me all night. That girl won't take no for an answer. She's even still going after Havoc despite the fact that he finally found a steady girlfriend. The last thing I need tonight is to have put up with her."

Riza shook her head. "It's not a problem."

"Thank you." He smiled. "You're much better company."

They danced some more before retiring to the sidelines once again. It wouldn't be long until midnight and the unmasking. Riza was enjoying herself too much to notice her surroundings until she felt hands on her hair and her mask slipping off. Her hands came up to fix it as she whirled around to see who had unfastened it. Garnet faced her flanked by both of Riza's aunts. All three of them were talking to her at once, and Riza quickly found herself being pulled through the crowded and bundled out of the ballroom and into a taxi with one of her aunts.

"Just for once couldn't you have been a grateful child? No, you had to go and make a fool of us. I told Ariana that we should have forbidden you from leaving the house tonight. This was Garnet's chance to snare a good match, and you had to go and ruin it."

She doubted that she personally had ruined Garnet's chances. In fact, Riza wasn't quite sure how her presence at the masquerade affected that at all. It was Garnet who was the problem, not Riza. But she knew her aunt well enough to know that pointing out the logic of the situation wouldn't help. Once they arrived back at the house, Riza was marched up to her garret room and locked inside.

Riza sighed. Well, at least most of the evening had been pleasant. Actually, it had been quite wonderful until the end. She carefully hung her costume up; it was gorgeous, and maybe some day she would have an excuse to wear it again. Riza struggled to unpin her hair. She wasn't sure how Gracia had gotten it to stay up like this, and it certainly didn't want to come down. Once that was done, she curled up in bed, content to dream about the past evening.

Her dreams were pleasant which was nice given her family's mood the next morning was decidedly unpleasant. Riza found herself heaped with extra chores as a punishment. She didn't mind too much. If she was doing chores, no one was going to lecture her. It was hard to keep a straight face and pay attention to their admonitions when the reasoning behind them was completely ludicrous. So despite the stiff breeze, Riza was perfectly happy to stuck hanging the laundry out to dry.

Hoisting the wicker laundry basket onto her hip, she crossed the brick patio at the back of the house. The line was already up thankfully, so she got straight to work. It didn't take long until she was down to the bed linens. Riza struggled to get the thick comforters over the line without dragging any of the ends on the ground when a pair of hands grabbed the other end and lifted.

A pair of dark eyes met hers. "Hi."

It was the young man from last night. Or someone with the exact same voice. He smiled nervously at her.

"I never did introduce myself properly. I'm Roy Mustang."

"Riza Hawkeye."

He grinned. "I know. Gracia told me. Maes Hughes is my best friend. Your departure wasn't exactly quiet, and it didn't take too long to track down some one who knew who you were. I wanted to make sure I hadn't gotten you in serious trouble or anything."

The last of the comforters went up on the clothesline, Riza stretching up on her toes to finish pinning it.

"My family was just being themselves. I'm something of the unwanted poor relation. And Gracia just gave you my address?"

"Apparently, she and Maes have been trying to set us up on a blind date for the past month or so. And Fanny Price you may be, but the Bertrams your family are not."

They stood there in the sunshine for a moment. Roy bent and scooped up the laundry basket as they headed back towards the house.

"Would you like to go out for tea or something?"

Riza bit her lip. On the one hand, she was in plenty of trouble already. On the other, her chores were all done. She smiled. Her family wasn't going to like this at all.

"I'd love to."

Riza returned the basket to the laundry room before slipping out the back door. Roy slipped his hand into hers as they walked down the street. The ball had been fun, but she had a feeling that this was going to be better.


	2. She Will Be Loved

Author's note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. I know there's technically not a Valentine's Day in the FMA universe, but I couldn't help myself. This is AU.

* * *

**She Will Be Loved**

Riza Hawkeye sighed. The young Baroness had lost her father nearly a year ago now. Since then there had been pressure from the crown for her to marry. She had managed to avoid the issues for the past year, but her time was running out. King Bradley had declared a competition with her hand in marriage as the prize. Unless she could figure out some way to make sure all of the suitors failed, she would be married by the end of the month.

It wasn't that she disliked the idea of marriage, but Riza had wanted to make her own choice in life partners, and she had yet to meet anyone who really seemed to be a good match. At least, no one who seemed interested in her. Her title and property were insignificant enough that she had hoped that she would be able to choose her own husband. Unfortunately, the only man she had met that she had wanted to share her life with hadn't seemed interested in her romantically.

Roy Mustang had been her father's alchemy student and had lived with them growing up. He had been a good friend, but he had never been more than that. Still, Roy had always treated her as a sensible human being instead of a mindless decoration. He had left without finishing his training after a fight with her father about a year before the man's death. The last time Riza had seen him was at her father's funeral. He had been one of the few people who had actually been helpful throughout the whole ordeal.

However, that was not going to help her right now. Riza did her best to appear interested as the herald read the terms of the competition. There would be three tasks for the perspective suitors to complete. The first was a feat of physical prowess, besting one of the King's personal guards in combat. The second task was that of intellectual prowess, besting the renowned tactical genius General Grumman in a game of chess. The last task was the most difficult, a task, choosing a betrothal gift that Riza would willingly accept. The downside to that one was she would have to choose one of the gifts. Bradley had made it clear that if she didn't, he would.

"My lady?"

She smiled at Havoc. She'd hired him as the horsemaster for her estate earlier in the year, and he had become a good friend and a great help to her. He was at least one person she could count on to keep her sane through this.

There had to be something she could do.

* * *

Havoc sighed and ordered his pint. The Baroness was not happy. He honestly couldn't blame her. Part of the reason he was here instead of managing the stables of his father's estate was he had been disinherited for refusing an arranged marriage. Of course, he was a younger son and could do that. And with his skills as a horse trainer, he had known it wouldn't be too hard to find a position somewhere. Unfortunately, for a lady of nobility things weren't quite as simple. 

"It's completely ridiculous, Hughes." One of the two dark haired men in the corner burst out. "There's no reason for it. Bradley would have accepted on offer for her hand by any foreign noble other than me. Only pure blooded Amestrians my ass!"

"Calm down, Roy." The other man, Hughes, looked around warily. "We both know it's unfair, but there is nothing either of us can do about it. I doubt we can find anyone other than yourself who would be willing to leave the final choice up to the lady in question."

"Damn it, Maes. Riza deserves better."

"I know, Roy. I know." Hughes shook his head. "We'll have to come up with something else. It will have probably be more than just bending the rules of the contest. The conditions didn't specifically say you had to marry the Baroness just that you had won her hand in marriage. Something more drastic may have consequences neither of you will like."

Havoc quietly sipped his beer. He didn't recognize either of these men, but they seemed sincere. And they did have a point about the wording of the proclamation. He himself was ineligible given he and Sheska had posted the banns last month, but if they could find someone who didn't want marry the Baroness, maybe they could pull something off.

* * *

Riza nervously straightened her hat. She hoped this would work. Havoc had his doubts, but there was no one else she would trust with this. She had to win; it was the only way that she could get her freedom back. Havoc had told her about the conversation he had overheard in the bar, and while he had not known who the two men were, she had. There was no one else they could be except her father's student and his best friend. Their plan to get her out of the arranged marriage was a good one, and even if Roy was disqualified because his mother was Xing nobility instead of Amestrian and Maes Hughes was happily married didn't mean it couldn't work. 

"Name."

"Richard Falconer." She pitched her voice lower than normal.

"Sign here."

And it was that simple. Richard Falconer was now officially one of Riza Hawkeye's suitors. It was odd to think of herself as her own suitor, but if the king wasn't going to let her make her own choice in husband, she'd just have to win her hand in marriage for herself. And that meant she had to complete all three task. She was going to have to do some serious research.

"The first task will take place in a week's time. The order of combat will be decided by a random drawing."

As the crowd dispersed, Riza slipped back inside the manor to shed her disguise. That gave her a week to find out who she would have to fight and figure out of strategy. She also would need to look up what exactly the rules were for the combat. It clearly wasn't a fight to the death, which was a good thing, but if it was simply a contest in unarmed hand to hand combat, she was at a definite disadvantage. Her skills in combat were mostly limited to distance weapons. Riza was a crack shot, but she wasn't sure that was going to help her this time around.

A little gossip with the ladies of the court who had accompanied the king and a few bribes to the servants and Riza had a list of three names of who her opponent could be as well as a copy of the rules. Weapons were allowed but only nonlethal ones. That was a relief. Her opponent would be either Alex Louis Armstrong, Scar, or Basque Gran. All three were larger and stronger than she was. She had speed on her side, but she would need to see them fight to figure out how to beat them.

It was a stressful week. Riza juggled hosting the King and his court at her home with researching her future opponents' fighting styles. She couldn't risk people becoming suspicious of her this early in the game. When the afternoon of the first trial came along, she was a ball of nervous energy. Riza had begged off watching the actual trail, claiming she wasn't up to the heat and noise. Thankfully, there had been no questions about that. She had spent most of her life on a country manor, and most of the court considered her to be shy and retiring. She wasn't about to disabuse them of that notion now.

With her disguise in place, Riza waited with the other suitors. She would be one of the last to fight. She fingered the sling in her pocket. This had better work. By the time it was her turn, thirteen of the twenty-five suitors had been disqualified and Scar and Gran were out wounded. So it would be her against a fairly fresh Armstrong. When Rick Falconer was called, she took a deep breath and stepped into the ring.

"Give up now, please. You're just a boy, and I don't want to hurt you."

"I can't do that."

Armstrong attacked. Riza dodged, reaching for the sling and the stones in her pocket. His knees were her best bet. Her first shot glanced off the knee, and Riza had to move quickly to keep from getting pounded. As it was, Armstrong managed to connect partway, and she knew she'd have bruises. But her second and third shots were dead on. He was definitely slowing down. She dodged again trying to find another clear shot. Riza was panting for breath, sweat trickling down her face. She wasn't going to be able to keep this up much longer.

An opening provided itself, and Riza made the fourth shot. Armstrong's leg buckled, bringing the giant down to one knee. She fired again, this time aiming for his other knee. Two more hit, and it was over.

"Richard Falconer completes the first task."

Once safely outside the ring, she slumped against a wall. Riza knew she needed to get back to her chambers, but a moment or two of rest shouldn't hurt. She had managed to pass the first task. That was all that mattered. She knew the second task would be no problem. She'd been playing chess with General Grumman since she was a toddler; he was her grandfather after all. But this had been the real challenge.

"Here."

A cup of water was shoved under her nose. Riza gulped the water gratefully.

"That was pretty clever. No one else thought to use strategy and precision instead of brute force."

She knew that voice. She handed the cup back to Roy. "Thanks."

"So what's your angle here? You're not a noble, so it's not for political alliance. Are you in it for the money?" Roy went right for the punch.

Riza bit her lip; explaining why Richard Falconer wanted to marry Riza Hawkeye was not a situation she had expected to be in. "You're not going to ask me if I am in love with the Baroness?"

"How can you love someone you don't know? Most of you had never even heard of Riza Hawkeye until this contest was announced."

"It almost sounds like you're in love with her yourself."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Answer mine, and I'll answer yours." She couldn't believe she had just said that.

Roy looked uncomfortable. "I am in love Riza, but I wouldn't make her marry me even if I did have that right. I will only marry her by her own choice, not mine."

"I want the freedom that this will provide me."

Roy sighed. "I can understand that. I'm not happy about it, but I can understand it."

There was a commotion in the ring, and Riza took the opportunity to escape back to the manor. Roy was in love with her. It was a dream come true if she could pull this charade off. Locking herself in her room, Riza quickly changed into her court clothes. She would be required to come down to dinner soon enough.

* * *

Roy lurked in the corner of the dinning hall, watching Riza at the high table. She seemed nervous and uncomfortable, but he could understand that. A blond dropped into the seat beside him and held at a hand. 

"Jean Havoc. I'm the Baroness' horsemaster."

"Roy Mustang."

"I know. She told me." Havoc grinned. "She has a plan, you know. She didn't want you to worry."

"How am I not supposed to worry? She's being forced to marry someone she doesn't care about."

"As I said, she has a plan."

Roy just shook his head. He hoped it was a good plan; his had all fallen apart.

* * *

The second task wasn't a piece of cake, but it wasn't what she would call difficult either. It also wiped out over half of Riza's competitors. Only two other suitors had managed to beat her grandfather at chess: Zolf Kimbly and Frank Archer. It would be down to the three of them for the third and final task, and Riza had an edge there. After all, she just had to pick a gift for herself. At this point, she was free and clear.

It was with a much lighter heart that Riza went to the evening banquet. Even if she had to put up with Kimbly and Archer trying to worm her heart's desire out of her. It wasn't like they could give it to her. She wanted her freedom, and she wanted Roy Mustang in her life. The first Riza was winning for herself, and the second wasn't theirs to give.

Choosing what to give herself proved more difficult than she planned. Mostly because she didn't want to choose something that absolutely perfect and tip her hand. Riza finally decided upon a new saddle; she was known to be something of a horsewoman. When Bradley called her to come view her gifts and choose among them, she did her best to keep an impassive façade in place. She was almost free.

She wasn't impressed by the other gifts. Archer had provided an overly ornate necklace that would probably tip her over if she ever wore it. It was pretty to look at, all gold and rubies, but it wasn't practical enough for everyday wear or something she would want to wear for a special occasion either. Kimbly's gift wasn't any better. It was a harp, badly tuned and poor constructed. It looked pretty enough with elaborate carving and a gilded finish, but she doubt it would actually hold up to constant use. Besides, she didn't play the harp. Riza was mildly musical, but the piano was the only instrument she could manage, and no one would call her an excellent musician.

It would have been an easy choice between the items even if she hadn't picked one of them herself.

"Have you made your decision?"

She jumped. The king had snuck up on her with her noticing. "I have, your majesty."

"And it is?"

"The saddle, Richard Falconer's gift."

Bradley nodded. 'I'll make the announcement at tonight's banquet then and will get the wedding preparations underway immediately. I expect it take about a month before the wedding can proceed."

Riza nodded and retired to her rooms. A servant was sent to inform the housekeeper that the Baroness would eat in her rooms, and Riza changed back into her disguise. She had plans for this evening. Richard Falconer was going to make his final appearance.

It wasn't too hard to squeeze in at the long tables in the great hall. Knowing Bradley, the announcement probably wouldn't come until the height pf the feast. She was too nervous to eat, but by the end of the evening that wouldn't matter. Havoc had slid into the seat next to her.

"Are you ready for this?"

She nodded, her eyes watching Roy who was seated across the room from her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Bradley had risen to his feet, "I would like to announce the Baroness' Hawkeye's future husband. Would he please come to the high table?"

Riza slowly made here way to the high table. Bradley congratulated her.

"We'll have you two married as soon as we can get the wedding arranged."

"Actually, your majesty, don't bother. It would kind of pointless for me to marry myself." Riza pulled off her hat and shook out her hair just to make sure everyone could tell who she was. "I do want my hand in marriage though. I have my own plans for it."

She scanned the hall for Roy to find him beaming at her from his seat. Riza grinned back before returning her gaze to Bradley.

"There is nothing in the contest rules that says I can't compete myself. I simply wanted to make sure I wasn't denied my chance to win my freedom."

She left Bradley to absorb that, pushing her way through the crowd to Roy's side. Slipping her hand into his, Riza smiled up at him.

"Roy Mustang, will you marry me?"

He gaped at her.

Her voice wavered slightly. "You said you loved me. It's mutual, you know."

Roy swooped down for a kiss. "Yes."

Riza's arms slipped around his neck, and for the first time since this ordeal had started, Riza felt at peace. She finally had what she wanted. She reached up to kiss Roy again.

"I told you I had a plan."

Riza didn't know if she would get a happily ever after, but this would be close enough.


	3. How Sweet It Is to Be Loved By You

Author's note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. I know there's technically not a Valentine's Day in the FMA universe, but I couldn't help myself. This is AU.

* * *

**How Sweet It Is to be Loved By You**

Riza sighed, surveying the neat little packages in front of her. She was not fond of Valentine's Day. Still, there were traditions to be observed, and it was easier to follow them than explain why she hadn't. High school was bad enough as it was. She had already put together the little packets of _giri_ chocolate for her guy friends and teammates on the fencing team. The _tomo_ chocolate for Gracia, Winry, and her other girlfriends was cooling in the fridge. That just the _honmei _chocolate to make. That was if she was going to go through with this.

It had been Gracia's idea, and Riza still wasn't sure how the older girl had talked her into making lover's chocolate for Roy Mustang. Normally, she just gave him the same stuff she made for the rest of the guys, just perhaps more of it. And it wasn't like Roy was her boyfriend. Her best friend, maybe. They had known each other since he was nine and she was six. Despite being three years older than her, they had always been close, in part because he was her father's alchemy student and in part because she was academically only a year behind him.

Riza would admit to herself that she was in love with him. However, Roy had never really acted like he was interested in her. At least, not as anything more than a good friend. He'd had girlfriends a plenty, typically they didn't last long, but if something was important he either went to her or his best friend, Maes Hughes. Unfortunately, that had not made her very popular with a large segment of the female population at school. She sighed again. None of this was getting the chocolate made.

Amestris Central High School was chaos in the morning. Riza fought her way through the throng of students towards her locker. Normally, she would have been here before the rush, but oversleeping her alarm had disrupted that. She probably shouldn't have stayed up to two making chocolate. Still, she was here on time, and that was the important thing. The chocolate was safely tucked on the top shelf of her locker ready to be given out during the break between morning classes and at lunch.

"Hey, Hawkeye." She was glomped from behind by one of her classmates. "Did you bring me chocolate?"

"Havoc, you have one minute to get off me before chocolate is going to be the least of your worries."

The blond grinned at her. "Someone is grumpily. Did you make me chocolate?"

Riza elbowed him the stomach. "At this rate, your chocolate is going to end up going to someone nicer."

"Like who?"

"Riza, here." A tall paper cup was lowered into her field of vision. "One peppermint white hot chocolate."

She took the warm cup from Roy.

"I didn't see you at the coffee shop this morning, so I figured you'd want your usual."

"Thank you." She fished a packet of chocolate out of her bag and tossed it to Havoc. "There you are. Now shoo, I'll see you in trig. And what are you doing?"

Roy had crept behind her and was nearly cowering between her and the locker.

"Hiding. These girls keep coming up to me and giving me chocolate. And they want to date me. Protect me scary fencing lady!"

She laughed. "If you want the scary fencing lady to protect you, why don't you ask Olivier? She is the captain of the fencing team."

"Thank you, no." Roy shuddered. "You know she hates me."

The bell rang. Roy kissed her cheek. "I'll see you in chemistry."

With that, he took off down the hall. Riza gently touched her cheek. The kiss was a familiar gesture, but one that had become more frequent lately. She shook her head; she needed to be getting to class. First period was Health is Ms. Curtis, and she did not take any excuses for tardiness.

That was followed by history with Mr. Grumman, who incidentally was also her grandfather. Riza left a small packet of chocolates on his desk before taking his seat. Neither of them had ever made much of a fuss over their relation, but Riza would admit she enjoyed having him close by. And she would admit to spoiling her grandfather at the holidays as well.

The ten minute break allowed her to hand out chocolate to most of her classmates, the juniors and sophomores at least. She probably wouldn't see the seniors she spent time with until lunch. Still, she passed out her chocolates for Fuery, Edward, Alphonse, and Winry and crossed that off her mental list.

However, when the bell finally rang for lunch, Riza found herself boxed in at her desk by a group of junior and senior girls she vaguely recognized as part of the popular crowd. She frowned.

"Can I help you all with something?"

Clara, one of the seniors she recognized, smirked. "We hear you have chocolate to give to Roy."

"I always give chocolate to Roy." She was not seeing the issue here.

"Not this year. It's time to give someone else a chance at him."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

Rose smirked. "He's never been serious about anyone. At least, not while you've been around, so we decided to even up the playing field. After all, it's about time he settles on a permanent girlfriend."

"And it would be a shame should something happen if you did decide that you wanted to give our Roy chocolate after all." Clara smiled again. "We'll be watching you."

Great, so now she had a group of hormonal, paranoid teenage girls watching her in case she did give the chocolate to Roy. Just what she needed. And now she was running late for lunch. Thankfully, her regular seat had been saved, and she didn't need to go through the lunch line since she had made hers at home. Riza slipped into her regular seat, next to Gracia and across from Roy, with sigh and dropped the parcels of chocolate onto the table.

"There are tags on those. I'm sure you all can figure out who they go to."

"Long morning?" Gracia retrieved her own chocolate from the pile.

"Let's just say it hasn't gone the way I planned."

"Tell me about it." Gracia gestured towards the lavender package in front of Maes. "My cousins ate my original Valentine gift for Maes and then ran off with my second batch of chocolate, so I was up until midnight to make a third batch for today."

Roy pouted. "There isn't any for me. I thought you liked me, Riza."

"Actually--"

"Hawkeye." Olivier Armstrong, the captain of the school fencing team, loomed over their table. "A word please."

She shot Roy a smile and followed Olivier to the table where most of the fencing team was assembled. By the time Olivier was done going over the scheduling changes for the upcoming fencing tournament, lunch was almost over, and the only chocolate she had left to distribute was for the fencing team, she could do that at practice tonight, and Maria and Denny, who would be in trig with her next period. And of course, there was Roy's chocolate.

Gracia gave her a sympathetic smile when she slumped back into her seat. "Here. Chocolate makes everything better."

Gratefully accepting the proffered chocolate, Riza sighed. "I'm just giving up for the day. Nothing is going my way."

Roy reached over to tousle her hair. "You could always just skip school the rest of the day."

"Thank you, no. With my luck right now, I'd probably end up with detention for a week."

The bell rang, and she sighed once again. "I'm off to trig."

"I'll walk you to class." Roy levered himself out of the seat.

"Are you free after school today?"

She frowned. "I have fencing practice at four, but I'm free until then. Or after practice at seven if that would be better."

"After school should be fine." He hesitated by her classroom door. "I'll meet you at the coffee shop across the street."

Riza nodded and slipped into her class. Havoc had saved her regular seat for her, and at least the teacher was one she like even if math was not her favorite subject. She managed to get rid of the last of her chocolates for her friends, and maybe pass the pop quiz. The rest of the school day wasn't that much better. Of course, it didn't help that everywhere she went there seemed to a be a group of girls glaring at her. It was ridiculous, but apparently she was stuck with her non-fan club for the day. She literally couldn't go to the bathroom without being followed. Chemistry was the worst as she was Roy's lab partner, mostly to keep him from blowing the classroom up.

It did not make for a particularly enjoyable day. It was an incredible relief to be done with classes. She dumped her books in her locker, excluding the history book she'd need for her homework tonight, and headed for the coffee shop, feeling in dire need of both coffee and chocolate. Riza found Roy waiting for her, tucked away on the loveseat in the back corner of the shop. He waved to her and held up a large coffee cup.

With a smile she dropped into the seat beside him.

"Did your day get any better?" He pressed the cup into her hands. "I got you a peppermint mocha."

"Thank you." She sighed, savoring the warm drink. "Not really, no."

"And was it just me or did you seem to acquire an all female fan club of your own today?" He grinned. "Not that I mind given that most of the time it's me those girls are following around."

"They're not exactly a fan club." She dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"Riza?"

"I rather not talk about it."

"All right." He sighed, running his fingers through her hair. "I have a question for you. Well, a couple actually."

"Sure."

"Did you really not make me chocolate this year?" It was almost a pout.

Riza sighed again; he would ask. She reached into her bag and pulled out the slightly battered package of chocolate.

"Here."

Roy grinned, nearly snatching the gift from her hands. "You always make the best chocolate. I didn't want to have to steal Maes' to get some."

She smiled at the compliment. "And the other question?"

Roy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I was wondering if you might--"

"Roy," Clara insinuated herself into their corner of the coffee shop, "I thought you said you had plans for the afternoon."

"I do," came the curt reply. "You're interrupting."

Clara's smile faltered. "But Roy--"

To Riza's surprise, Roy slipped an arm around her shoulders. "I can't tutor you today. I told you that earlier. The calculus test isn't until next week. You'll be fine."

There wasn't much Clara could say in response. She glared at Riza and stalked off. Roy just sighed.

"Sorry about that."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault. She's been nasty all day. You had a question."

"You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"Not when you've made me curious."

He twined his fingers with hers. "Would you be interested in dinner and a movie on Saturday, Riza?"

She blinked. "As in a date?"

"Yes."

Riza kissed his cheek. "Yes. What time?"

"Five-ish? That way we could catch the seven o'clock movie."

"It's a date."

He beamed at her and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

A month later, White Day found Riza competing in the qualifying fencing meet for the state championship. She and Olivier were the only ones from the high school team to make it this far. She liked this holiday little better than Valentine's Day. It simply gave the male population of the school an excuse to hit on her. Of course, being annoyed was useful during her matches. She finished second in the tournament only to find herself lifted off the podium and pulled into Roy's arms. He whirled her around, laughing.

"Congratulations, sweetheart!"

He set her down, only to produce a little silver box. She opened it to find a pair of white chocolate truffles flanking a silver saber pendant strung on a delicate chain. Roy removed the necklace from the box and fastened it around her neck before kissing her cheek.

"Happy White Day, Riza."

She pulled him down for a real kiss. Maybe she could learn to like Valentine's and White Day after all.


	4. The Book of Love

Author's note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. I know there's technically not a Valentine's Day in the FMA universe, but I couldn't help myself. This contains spoilers for Mustang and Hawkeye's backstory.

* * *

**The Book of Love**

Upon reflection, this was probably the nicest Valentine's Day Riza had spent since before her father's death. The only thing that even came close was a few years ago when the entire office had been snowed in. She had been recruited along with Maria Ross and Winry Rockbell for a sleepover with Elysia Hughes. Elysia had dropped off hours ago, but the four older women were having a grand time. After all, they had both chocolate and ice cream, and there wasn't much more needed for a good girls' night in.

"I finally had to fake being a lesbian for two weeks to get him off my back." Maria finished up the story of a rather persistent suitor from her teenage days.

"Hey, at least you'd been kissed by then. I'm sixteen, and I still haven't had anything that qualifies," Winry complained. "That idiot can't take the slightest hint let alone the most obvious one."

Gracia's smile was making Riza nervous. "Don't worry so much, Winry. I might have been getting marriage proposals when I was three, but Riza didn't get her first kisses until she was fifteen."

Winry raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Riza glared at her friend. "Gracia."

"Oh, come on, Riza. It's a sweet story, and you know it. Besides, no one here is going to tattle on you two. It was nearly eleven years ago now, and I don't think it can be used against either of you."

She sighed. "All right. I was fifteen when I got my first kiss. It was shortly before my father's student left for the first time. We were on our way home from the market…"

* * *

"Did you get everything you needed?" 

"Yes, Mister Mustang."

Roy sighed. "It's just the two of us, Riza. You could at least call me Roy."

She shrugged.

Roy's eye's narrowed. "The Millar sisters were bothering you again, weren't they?"

"It's not important, Roy."

"Yes, it is. They have no right to torment you. What were they saying this time?"

Riza hesitated. "It wasn't really what they said."

Roy waited. There was something going on here.

"They were talking about how I never go to any of the dances because I can't dance. And then Mrs. Lewis said she was surprised I didn't know how since my mother had loved to dance. That she had come in nearly every week to pick up a new record of music. She said the happiest she ever saw my father was when he was dancing with my mother." The last came out as a whisper.

And everything fell into place. Riza had very little left to connect her to her mother, and Professor Hawkeye had never really displayed affection or happiness in the entire time Roy had studied with him. This was just one more reminder of what Riza couldn't remember, being part of a loving family.

"I could teach you." The words slipped out of his mouth. "It's not hard to learn."

So he found himself moving furniture in the living room to create a dance floor. Riza had gone up to the attic to find a phonograph and records. Looking through the albums, he chose one that consisted of fairly slow pieces and motioned for her to join him in the middle of the room. Taking Riza into his arms, he adjusted her arms into the proper position.

"We'll start with something easy, a waltz. All you need to do is follow what I do. When I step forward, you step back. Ready to give it a try?"

She nodded, and he stepped away for moment to start the phonograph. As the music started, Roy guided her through the steps. As with almost everything else, Riza was a quick study. It was nearly dinner time when he brought the lesson to a halt. They had gone through the waltz, foxtrot, polka, tango, and even swing dancing.

He sighed. "We should probably start dinner."

"One more dance. Please?" There was something in her eyes that he couldn't refuse.

"All right."

Riza put a new record on, and once again he took her in his arms. This time the piece was a little more modern and jazzy. Roy found himself swaying across the floor, completely at ease. He spun Riza out only to bring her back and dip her, causing giggles. Roy pulled her back up, and for the first time, he noticed how close they were. Impulsively, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

He pulled back quickly, blushing furiously. Riza face too was flushed but a smile played about her lips. She leaned in, brushing her lips against his.

"We should get dinner started. Do you think we could have another lesson tomorrow?" Her smile as impish. "I'm not sure I'll remember everything."

* * *

Riza finished the story, drawing sighs from a rapt audience. Winry smiled.

"I hadn't realize that you and Mister Mustang were that close. You two are much more like Ed and I than I knew."

Maria had been mulling things over as well it seemed. "Is that why he's never had a steady girlfriend? I mean I know you two aren't allowed to date, what with the regulations and all, but I'm a little surprised that a man who has such a high regard for loyalty would do that to you."

"It was a long time ago." Riza said. They didn't need to know about the very familiar record that had appeared on her desk along with a bouquet of red tulips. Or the invitation for a weekend at her grandfather's for a chess tournament. "And it was just a kiss."

Gracia came to her friends rescue. "So who wants to here about Maes' thirteen proposals?"


	5. Send Your Love

Author's note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. I know there's technically not a Valentine's Day in the FMA universe, but I couldn't help myself. This is AU.

* * *

**Send Your Love**

Dear Mister Mustang,

It was such a pleasure to see you at the Armstrongs' ball. I am so glad to hear you are doing well. I have missed you since you left my father's home and wanted to thank you again for all the help you gave me upon my father's death. I doubt I could have managed all the arrangements without you. I am currently living with my grandparents in East City. Please feel free to call upon us any time you are visiting our city. I hope your career in the military is going well. I know you will do great things with your alchemy.

With much love,

Riza Hawkeye

Dear Miss Hawkeye,

How many times have I asked you to call me Roy? Even if it is just on paper. It was wonderful to see you again. I missed you as well. As much as I was ready to go out and actually use my alchemy, I wasn't really ready to say goodbye. I hope your grandparents are treating you well, and of course, I'll visit if I'm ever in East City.

I've made major, as you know from the ball, but I've yet to receive a permanent posting. I'm still working out just how to use it, every single situation seems to call for a slightly different application, but I'm confident I'll get a handle on this. I've made some good friends in the military as well, but I still miss you. For some reason, they're not as interested in discussing literature as us. Please continue to write to me. I'll inform you as soon as I get a permanent posting, but as long as you send letters to this address, I'll get them. I hope to hear from you soon.

With love,

Roy Mustang

Dear Roy (since you insist on informality),

I knew you could do great things with my father's research. I'm glad the military is living up to your expectations. It has been an interesting time living with my grandparents. They have been very kind, and I've had a chance to continue my own studies as well as have something of a social life. I'm still not sure why there was such a rift between my grandparents and my parents, but they have been nothing but kind to me.

I have made a few friends here in East City, but none of them share your passion for learning. What exactly is it that you do in the military? If you don't mind me asking, that is. Have you gotten much of a chance to travel? I look forward to your future letters.

With much love,

Riza Hawkeye

Dear Riza,

I don't mind you asking at all. At this point, I'm doing work for the investigations department. When I get promoted, I'll probably get to put together my own unit at whatever base I'm assigned to. Mostly, I handle things that require some alchemy or knowledge of it. I also get called in for things when they think have an alchemist around would be useful. There is a lot of paperwork too. I do get to travel some. I've been to half a dozen towns now, and it's been pretty interesting.

My friend, Hughes, is also in Investigations, though he'll probably be assigned here permanently. He's a lot of fun and has a really sharp mind, but you wouldn't know it by the way he acts. And he won't stop obsessing about his girlfriend. The first thing he does when he meets someone is shove a picture of her in their face. I'm sure she's a perfectly nice woman, but it seems a little extreme. I've got to run, but I'll write again soon.

Love,

Roy

P.S. Happy Birthday! I hope you like your gift.

R.

Dear Roy,

Thank you so much for the books. They're wonderful. I don't know where you found a full set of first editions, but you have to have spent a fortune on them. I've always loved Jane Austen. I hope your work goes well. I'm actually going to be in Central in a few weeks. My grandmother is visiting some friends there and wants to take me shopping. I was hoping to have the chance to see you while I was there. We'll be staying with the Havocs while we are there.

Love,

Riza

Dear Riza,

I'm sorry I missed you while you were in Central. Hughes and I spent the time tracking down a rogue alchemist in South City. Well, attempting to track down a rogue alchemist. We didn't exactly find him. It was more like he found us. Okay, we tripped over him when we gave up for the day and went to the bar. But we still caught him. We're heading back to Central now with our prisoner in tow.

I think Hughes is planning on proposing to his girlfriend when we get back. He's got a ring; I know that for sure. He keeps pulling it out and staring at it. I think we'll be stopping by Eastern HQ in a few weeks, so maybe I'll see you then.

Love,

Roy

Dear Roy,

It seems I'm to be a bridesmaid for a woman I barely know. I met Miss Isley once while I was in Central, and now apparently I'm going to be once of her bridesmaids. There was a garbled explanation in the note I got, something about evil cousins and a fate worse than death, but I'm not really sure what the situation is. Anyway, it means that I'll be visiting Central more frequently now since she lives there. Miss Isley seemed very nice when I met her, and hopefully this won't be too strange.

Love,

Riza

Dear Riza,

I think the wedding thing is going around. Hughes did propose to his girlfriend, and I've been drafted to be the best man. I'm hoping you'd be willing to be my date for the wedding. Anyway, we're safely back in Central. From what I hear, I should be promoted in a few months if all goes well. There's talk of posting me either to Eastern HQ or Western. Personally, I'm hoping for Eastern. I hope to see you next time you're in Central.

Love,

Roy

Dear Roy,

Of course I'll be your date for the wedding. As long as you'll be mine. Gracia, Miss Isley, came to visit me in East City last week to discuss the wedding plans. Apparently, not only am I to be a bridesmaid, but I am to be her maid of honor. According to Gracia, she has three crazy cousins, and I'm the only thing that stands between her and having them attempt to run her wedding. I think she's exaggerating, but it's not like I can abandon her. I'll probably be heading for Central in a few weeks. I hope to see you there. I'll be staying with Gracia, but please feel free to come and call on me.

Love,

Riza

Dear Riza,

Gracia is the one who asked you to be her bridesmaid? She's Hughes' fiancée. I can't believe this. At least I don't have to worry about being stuck with some random bridesmaid during the ceremony now, and I know there'll be someone sensible around who won't be all love struck. I'll see you when you arrive in Central. Gracia and Hughes are meeting you at the station, and I'm sure they won't mind me tagging along. It'll be good to see you again. I've missed you, Riza.

Love,

Roy

_Lieutenant General Grumman & Mrs. Leroy Grumman_

_request the honor of your presence_

_at the marriage of their granddaughter_

_Riza Aderyn Hawkeye_

_to_

_Lieutenant Colonel Roy Syaoran Mustang_

_Amestris Military Service_

_Saturday, the first of May  
at one o'clock  
Rosslyn Wedding Cottage  
Central__ City_


	6. There Is Love

Author's note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. I know there's technically not a Valentine's Day in the FMA universe, but I couldn't help myself. This is AU and loosely based on Mercedes Lackey's Elemental Masters' novels.

* * *

**There is Love**

"Are you sure about this?"

Riza slipped her hand into his. "It doesn't make any sense to wait. Neither of us have any family who'll make a fuss over a big wedding. We don't know what's going to happen with this war, but at least we'll have this to hold on to."

Roy sighed and kissed her forehead. "I just don't want to rush you into anything."

"I've been in love with you since I was twelve. I'm nearly twenty-one now. Would you call that rushing?"

He laughed. "You're right as usual. Maes and Gracia will act as witnesses for us if you want. We could be married by the end of the week if you want."

"I'd like that." She leaned against his neatly tailored uniform. "When do you and Maes have to leave?"

"We're to report to London in two weeks. They've been pretty tight lipped about what we've actually been assigned to do, but given Maes' contacts and skills, that's not surprising. The old lions at the Exter Club aren't really pleased that two of their master class mages might be sent out of country, but it can't be helped." Roy ran a hand through his hair. "Are you and Gracia going to be all right?"

Maes was currently breaking the news to his fiancée and her flatmate. That was the reason for this walk in the first place. Those two would need some privacy, and Roy and Riza had quietly stepped out.

"We'll be fine. Gracia's practically running her ward at the hospital, and the head nurse can't do without her. I doubt she'll be reassigned while you're gone." Riza sighed. "And we both know that the king himself would have to request me for my CO to give me up. I honestly don't know how they managed before they got sent an ATS staff to run the office."

He just laughed. "I doubt they did."

The pair continued down the lane. Despite the war going on, Newmarket had remained mostly untouched so far. Roy sighed as they meandered past the cottages along the street, turning serious.

"If you marry me now, there's a good chance you'll be a widow before the war is over."

"And if I don't there's a good chance that I might never get a chance to marry you. Either way I loose you in the end." Riza's smile was sad. "That's the nature of war. I would rather have what time I can as your wife."

"All right then," his fingers curled around hers a little tighter, "when Maes and Gracia are done, we'll go down to the courthouse and fill out the paperwork. Who knows, maybe they'll decide to make it a double wedding."

When the lane reached the street heading into the center of town, the pair turned back down the lane, heading back towards the flat Riza and Gracia shared. Riza leaned into the warmth of her lover and best friend with a content smile. She had her doubts and worries about Roy leaving, but she could and would put them aside as best she could. She had his love, and that had always been enough for her.


	7. Seasons of Love

Author's note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. I know there's technically not a Valentine's Day in the FMA universe, but I couldn't help myself. This is AU.

* * *

**Seasons of Love**

"Welcome to Triada Florist. Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for something five foot six with golden petals?"

Riza laughed. "I'm not off for another ten minutes, Roy."

The dark haired man in a smart suit grinned at her. "I know, but Ms. Valentine never minds me dropping by, and I wanted to catch you in time for dinner."

"Dinner sounds lovely. I just have to close up and we can go. Did you have anything in mind?"

"That Xing place we went to with Maes and Gracia."

"I thought I heard Roy's voice." A brunette woman in her late thirties bustled out from the back room carrying a box of vases. "Done pushing paper for the day?"

"Hey, I do not push paper. I make important legal decisions."

"Which involves copious amounts of paperwork." The green eyed shop owner grinned at the two of them. "Plans tonight?"

"Just dinner." Riza reached for the box in her boss' hands.

The other woman kept it out of her reach. "Well don't stay for my benefit. Seph is picking me up, so I was planning on staying a little while longer anyway."

"Are you sure, Ms. Valentine? It's not a problem for me to stay."

"It's Aeris, Riza, and it's no problem. In fact," a mischievous smile lit her face, "if you don't hurry up and leave, I think I'll have to dock your pay for the last hour."

Riza just laughed. "All right, all right. I'm going."

She gathered up her coat and purse. "Good night."

Aeris smiled. "Good night, you two. I'll see you on Friday, Riza."

Dinner was a good distraction. The butterflies in her stomach had been building since the beginning of the week. She had graduated from law school last month, and now she was about to take her first steps to the world of law.

"So you start clerking on Monday?"

She nodded, twirling a noodle around her chopsticks. "For Judge Armstrong. I think she's related to one of the lawyers at your firm."

"She's Alex's older sister. Nervous?"

"Terrified."

He kissed her nose. "You'll do fine. It's only for a year anyway. You were the one who kept telling me I could survive anything for a year when I was stuck with the Tucker case."

Riza kept his words in mind on Monday after her first meeting with her boss. She had met Olivier Armstrong twice before, for her interview for the scholarship and for her interview for the clerk position. She was an intimidating woman, and Riza couldn't help feeling slightly out of place in the woman's chambers.

"I expect you to be prompt and punctual at all times. Your cases should be up to date and easily accessible at all times. If I need a file, you should have it with you. I also expect that you always look neat and professional. You appearance and behavior reflects on me."

With that Riza was dismissed. Armstrong's head clerk, Miles, showed her to her desk and handed her a think stack of files.

"This is all the material for the Russell case. I suggest you get to work."

The rest of her day was spent getting organized and navigating the intricacies of the judge's office, like finding out which of the copiers was to be avoid at all costs. By the end of the day, Riza was feeling productive if not particularly welcome. She figured it would take time for the rest of the office to get used to her presence. Maybe then people would warm up to her.

Roy was waiting for her on the courthouse steps when she finally left work. He swept her off to a celebratory dinner and proceeded to interrogate her about her day.

"So how did it go?"

She shrugged. "All right, I think. It wasn't exactly a warm welcome, but it was just my first day."

"You'll do fine. Armstrong's something of a cold fish, but she's incredibly fair. She's probably one of the best judges in this district." He reached across the table to flick her bangs out of her face. "Besides, she believes in organization and efficiency as much as you do. Once she gets to know you, I know you'll get along just fine."

And he was right. Within her first month, Judge Armstrong had seemed to have warmed up to her, and Riza was settling in to her new job. It was definitely interesting work. Armstrong got most of the more difficult cases in their district, and the work really never got boring. Roy had also made it the habit to show up at the courthouse at least once a week to take her out to dinner. Work wasn't easy, but it was interesting, and Riza hoped that it would help her be a better lawyer when she started practicing.

It was a great job, and she was enjoying it up until they got assigned the Bradley case. Riza hadn't been concerned at first. Yes, it was a huge case and would probably end up in the Supreme Court, but that was rather exciting. Then she found out that it was Roy's firm prosecuting. That too had been exciting. Roy was actually working on it as well, and if he was lucky he would get to do some of the presentation in court. And then the media frenzy started.

After the first two weeks, Armstrong laid down the law. None of her staff was to have anything to do with the media. That was fine by Riza; she found most of the reporters obnoxious and annoying. But the next week came the edict that the only contact her staff was to have with anyone involved in the trial was in an official capacity. Anyone seen fraternizing with either side would immediately be fired.

It didn't seem like a big deal at first. It put her weekly dinners with Roy on hold until the trial was over, but that didn't seem like a big deal at first. And then Riza started to realize that it wasn't just weekly dinners. Until he was gone, she hadn't realized just how much of her life Roy had infiltrated. There were Saturday trips to the movies, and once a month bowling with Maes and Gracia. Morning coffee at the Starbucks near her bus stop and evenings spent watching MASH reruns. Everywhere she turned Riza found his absence.

Then the flowers started appearing. A week after Armstrong's edict, a little vase of forget-me-knots, lily of the valley, snowdrops, and violets was delivered to her desk. There was no card, but Riza recognized the delicate china vase. The flowers had put a smile on her face, and she had spent the week feeling more cheerful despite the increase in paperwork that came her way.

The next week there was another flower arrangement on her desk when she arrived at work. This time it was a taller vase filled with calla lilies and irises. Again there was no note, and Riza was beginning to wonder what exactly Roy was up to. That meant a visit to Triada Florist. It felt a little odd walking into her old place of business and being greeted with a cheerful, "Welcome to Triada Florist. Can I help you?"

Riza smiled at the young brunette who had replaced her. "I hope so. I wanted to find out about who may have sent me some flowers."

"Is there a problem with them?"

"No, but there wasn't a card with either of the bouquets, and I was curious about who had spent them."

"Let's see what I can find. What were the two bouquets?"

"The latest one was callas and irises. The first was snowdrops, forget-me-knots, lily of the valley, and violets."

The brunette beamed. "I know him. Dark hair, always wears a nice suit. He never gave me a name though, and he always paid in cash. He would come in, consult Ms. Valentine's book, then make his order."

Riza frowned. The book was a master guide to the language of flowers. It didn't get used by customers much, but if someone wanted to create a bouquet with particular meaning attached, it was the place to look. Thumbing through the pages, Riza found that calla lilies stood for majestic beauty and irises for faith and wisdom. The flowers in the first bouquet had stood for sweetness, faithful love, modesty and simplicity, and hope. With a grin, Riza headed back to the counter.

"I'd like to have a bouquet delivered. Red Gladiolus and white carnations, I think." Riza quickly filled out the form and fished the cash she needed out of her purse. "This should cover it."

"Do you want to leave a card?"

Riza smiled. "No."

She wasn't at all surprised to find another bouquet at the beginning of the next week. This time it was hydrangea and larkspur. Riza made her trip to the flower shop after work to send her bouquet. This constant back and forth with the flowers wasn't much, but it was a connection she could hold on to. The case was probably going last another few months and the holidays were coming up soon. The trial wouldn't be over by the time they arrived. Riza didn't like the idea of facing them alone again. There had been too many holidays spent alone with her father after her mother had died. Well, they hadn't really celebrated the holidays until her father started tutoring Roy, but the effect was the same.

Still, the bright flowers on her desk kept Riza in a fairly cheerful mood as the weeks passed, and she hoped that Roy was enjoying his weekly floral arrangements as well. It was at least one thing she could look forward to every week. The holidays passed quietly. Maes and Gracia had stopped by her apartment for dinner once or twice, bringing with them holiday gifts. She didn't comment on the extra box slipped in with the rest of her presents after the couple had left. It was the only gift without a tag or card, but Riza could guess who it came from.

But she was glad to be back at work. The flowers continued to arrive at the beginning of the week. They had gone from amaranth and rosemary (fidelity, constancy, and loyalty) to hibiscus, calla lilies, and magnolias (delicate beauty, majestic beauty, dignity and splendid beauty) to daisies and larkspur (innocence, gentleness, and loyal love and open heart) to oleander and orchids (beauty and grace and magnificent, love, beauty, and refinement). It seemed he was flirting with her. He didn't have to, she had fallen for him years ago and he knew it, but it was very sweet.

Finally, the trail began to wind down. The flowers continued to appear on her desk, and Riza was beginning to think that Roy was up to something. The latest batch of flowers all had highly romantic meanings from the red tulips (true love) to the bowl of camellias (you are the flame in my heart) to the dozen red roses (love, desire, respect, courage, job well done) that currently graced her desk. Of course, it was rather hard to infer direct meaning from a bouquet of flowers.

So she threw herself into her work, hoping to get everything wrapped up. The sooner Judge Armstrong came to a decision, the sooner she could go back to actually seeing Roy rather than sending cryptic messages back and forth with flowers. It was a great relief on her part when the closing arguments were finally made. Now her boss just had to come to a decision, and then her life could go back to normal. It didn't really matter what the decision was anyway; this case was going to be appealed no matter who won.

The day Armstrong made her judgment, in Roy's firm's favor no less, Riza found herself stuck at the courthouse until late. A final decision created paperwork after all. Still, she left work with a smile.

"Riza." He was leaning against one of the courthouse's ionic columns, still dressed in his court suit, though he had lost his tie. A bouquet dangled from his fingers.

"Hello, Roy."

He held open his arms, and Riza slid into a warm hug.

"God, I missed you."

She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "It's mutual."

One of his arms slid around her waist, and he tucked the bouquet of peach roses into her arms.

"How does a nice quiet dinner sound? Followed by ice cream and a silly movie?"

"Lovely. What movie?"

"I was think _Blazing Saddles_." He nervously toyed with something in his pocket. "I'm sorry I missed your birthday."

That had been two weeks ago, February 1st.

"You sent me flowers."

"I got you something else too, but I wanted to give it to you in person."

She raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like him to be so hesitant. Roy gave her a lopsided grin and set a little box in her free hand. Riza juggled the flowers in her arms enough that she could open the box. The streetlights illuminated a delicate gold band hold a single ruby. Riza smiled. Roy nervously looked between her and the ring.

"Are you going to put it one be or do I have to do it myself?"

With the ring securely on Riza's left ring finger, the pair headed for Roy's car and home.


	8. Game of Love

Author's note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. I know there's technically not a Valentine's Day in the FMA universe, but I couldn't help myself. This is AU.

* * *

**Game of Love**

"How did we get talked into this again?"

Riza sighed and finished pinning her hair up. "Our friends wouldn't take no for an answer. Apparently, it's some sort of crime not to have a date for Valentine's Day."

Gracia frowned in the mirror before reaching over to adjust the delicate ornaments in her roommate's hair. "Next year we're inventing dates if that's what it takes. As much as I appreciate the effort Winry and Maria went to, I would prefer chocolate in lieu of a blind date."

Riza nodded, straightening her dress one last time. "Agreed. I'd better be going. I'm supposed to meet my date at the restaurant."

"Mine will be here in twenty minutes," Gracia sighed. "We might as well get this over with."

The two college students parted ways. Riza nervously adjusted her scarf as she headed down. Maria Ross was a good friend and a fellow history major, but ever since she had gotten together with Denny Brosh, the woman seemed to think that everyone needed to find a partner. And that was why Riza had finally agreed to this blind date; she just needed to stop hearing about the subject.

So here she was standing in front of La Petite Provance waiting for her date.

"Riza Hawkeye?"

"That's me." She smiled at the bespeckled man. "Maria didn't tell me your name."

"Maes Hughes. Shall we?" He graciously offered his arm.

Thirty minutes into their date, Riza had made several discoveries about Maes Hughes. He was funny and polite as well as a political science major. He had a passion for mysteries, and he was interested in her roommate. Riza had caught sight of Gracia entering the restaurant fifteen minutes ago, and Maes had spent most of that time sneaking glances at her when he though Riza wasn't looking.

She didn't mind exactly. He would actually be a fairly good match for Gracia. As much as she enjoyed his cheerfulness and sense of humor, it would probably be a bit much for her on a regular basis. Now, if she could find some way to get the two of them together. Gracia was clearly interested since she seemed to be doing the same thing across the room.

"What classes are you taking?"

Her attention was pulled back to her date. "Ancient Xing History, Satire and Parody, Modern Amestrian Lit, and World Mythology. I'm minoring in Literature."

Their conversation continued on to their particular areas of interest in school, leading to a discussion of what could actually be considered "literature". She was in the midst of defending the fact that most romance novels did not qualify as literature when she saw her chance.

"Would you excuse me a moment, Maes?"

Riza slipped into the bathroom after Gracia and waited for her roommate to emerge from the stalls.

"Riza, what are you doing here?"

She grinned. "You've been eyeing my date."

Gracia blushed. "He's in my Culture, Health, and Healing class. I've been kind of hoping he'd ask me out."

"Well, since he keeps eyeing you when he thinks I'm not looking, I would say Maria arranged the date with me before he dug up the courage to ask you." Riza reached over to tuck a strand of hair behind Gracia's ear. "Want to trade? Unless you've really hit off with your date?"

Gracia shook her head. "No, he's a sweet guy, but he's a little too melancholy for me I think. If you don't mind, I'd love a chance to get to know Maes."

"Perfect. Shall we get back to our dates then?"

Riza let Gracia slipped into her booth first before heading towards Gracia's former table.

"Hi," she said, slipping into the chair. "I'm your new date for the evening. I hope you don't…Roy."

Her father's former student sat across from her. He reached a disbelieving hand out to touch her cheek. "Riza? It is you."

She grinned. "How are you? I haven't seen her since you graduated high school."

The disbelief on his face melted into a familiar smirk. "I always was a lousy letter writer. I'm just finishing up my degree actually. I start grad school in the fall. Other than that, there hasn't been much going on. You know how I get sucked into my research."

Dinner was spent catching up on the four years since they'd last seen each other. Roy had been her father's student from the time he was nine and had lived with them since he was twelve. He had been Riza's one real friend growing up, and she had missed him since he had left for college.

"So, do you want to explain why I had a sudden change of partner in the middle of the date?"

Riza laughed. "Your date is my roommate. And apparently my date, Maes Hughes, is someone from one of her classes that she's been interested in for a while now. The feeling was apparently mutual as he spent much of his time sneaking glances at her during our date. So I followed her to the restroom and proposed a change in plans."

"You're kidding. Gracia is the girl Maes has been pining after for the last month?" Roy shook his head. "He's been going on and on about her but wasn't sure about asking her out since he couldn't remember her name."

They shared dessert before heading out into the night. Neither was ready to say goodbye yet, so the pair ended up walking through one of Central's parks in the moonlight.

"I missed you." Roy slipped his hand in hers. "I really did mean to keep in touch, Riza."

"So did I. I did have your address that first year away. It wasn't like it was entirely your fault."

"Would you like to go out again sometime?" He rubbed his thumb across the back of her palm. "I always meant to ask you, but your father scared me, and he disapproved."

"I'd love to. I don't have any evening classes, but Tuesdays and Thursdays I have an early class."

"What about Friday? Say, five-thirty-ish?"

Riza nodded. "That would work."

The two of them continued on back towards Riza's apartment. Finally reaching her door, neither wanted to be the first to say good night. Roy leaned forward, gently kissing her.

"I'll see you Friday, Riza."

She nodded and slipped inside.

The next morning, Riza was awoken from pleasant dreams by someone banging on her door. She yanked it open to find Maria, wide awake and disgustingly cheerful.

"I brought doughnuts and coffee. Now tell me, how was last night?"

Riza yawned and let her friend inside. Gracia, bleary eyed and barely awake, helped herself to a maple bar. Riza traded a glance with her roommate.

"It went all right."

"Are you and Maes doing anything else soon? I knew you'd hit it off."

Riza bit her lip, and Gracia smiled before answering. "Maes is taking me out to dinner after class on Wednesday."

Maria frowned. "I thought you went out with Roy Mustang last night."

"I have a date with Roy on Friday," Riza laughed.

"I'm still not clear how you two ended up with each other's date. Winry and I planned this very carefully you know. You should have been perfect for each other."

"That should teach you to play matchmaker then. We were perfect for each other." Riza smiled. "You just had the right players on the wrong teams. It all worked out in the end."


	9. Safe in the Arms of Love

Author's note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. I know there's technically not a Valentine's Day in the FMA universe, but I couldn't help myself. This contains spoilers for Mustang and Hawkeye's backstory and current events in the manga.

* * *

**Safe in the Arms of Love**

Riza sat down at her desk with a sigh. She missed her old desk. She missed her old office. And she missed her old co-workers. Yes, the paperwork here in the Fuhrur's office always got done on time and without her having to provide encouragement, but there was no sense of camaraderie either. And it didn't feel like Valentine's Day without the colonel's desk being covered in chocolates and love notes. Typically, she came in early to sort through things and throw away the notes.

She missed him. She missed all of the gang, but she missed Roy the most. Riza couldn't go a day without remembering that she was a hostage for his good behavior. And there really was nothing she could do about the situation. Not right now at least.

Riza frowned at the muffin and cup of tea neatly arranged on her desk. Where had they come from? No one else had muffins, so it wasn't something one of the other secretaries had brought in for the group. There was a napkin tucked under the muffin. She found a typed note tucked inside reading: _All the sounds of the earth are like music. Good morning, sweetheart. Have a good day._

There was no signature or anything else to indicate who it was from. Riza sighed and took a careful sip of the tea. It was lemon tea with three sugars, no cream, and a dollop of honey, her favorite. That at least narrowed the list of who it could be from down to a handful of people. She had a list of people who might do this sort of thing, mostly to cast doubt if someone had ever pegged her colonel as the gift giver. Hopefully, though, he was smart enough to keep his head down right now. Mustang had enough on his plate with the reassignment of his people to be pulling shenanigans like this that would attract the Fuhrur's attention.

Still, the muffin and the cup of tea were a welcome treat, and it put her in a better mood. Work was busy enough, and Riza gave the matter no further thought until she checked her mailbox midmorning. Resting on top of the paperwork was a little cardboard box. Inside it was a note reading:_A little sparkle in your everyday life._ Underneath the note were three pairs of stud earrings: ruby, sapphire, and fire opals. There were simple, just round stones mounted in gold, perfectly suited for everyday wear with her uniform as well as being elegant enough for a night out.

With a smile, Riza tucked the earrings into her pocket. They'd go in her purse at lunch. The other secretaries disappeared for lunch early, most of them having dates, and Riza took the opportunity to enjoy having the office to herself for a change. She wasn't foolish enough to think that it meant she wasn't being watched, but it did allow her a few moments to relax.

She dropped by her locker on the way to lunch to pick up her purse before heading out. Lunch was soup and a sandwich at a little, out of the way café near Headquarters. She used to go there with the guys when they had time for lunch breaks instead of hastily eaten meals in the office. It was comforting even if she was on her own this time. Afterwards, she window shopped on her way back, stopping to try on a few dresses.

The other women she worked with were trickling back into the locker room as she put away her purse and found a large box sitting on her locker shelf. Pulling off the lid, Riza found a chess set made of chocolate. A note was tucked between the white king and queen. It read: _A treat for my queen._

"Someone seems to have there eye on you today."

That was Lieutenant 2nd grade Karla Robinson. She also worked in the Fuhrur's office.

"I think it's my grandfather. Today would have been my mother's birthday, and he's always tried to spoil me." Riza fingered the white queen. "He loves chess."

"Wish I had a grandfather who would spoil me like that."

The matter was dropped at that, and they went back to work. At least until the flowers arrived. A small, delicate Xing china vase overflowing with gardenias and camellias. Riza bit her lip. Gardenias meant 'secret love', and camellias meant 'you're the flame in my heart'. She reached for the card.

"Who's it from?" Captain Allegra Weston had appeared in front of Riza's desk along with 2nd Lt. Robinson.

Riza read the card aloud, "To my darling granddaughter. This old man was hoping you'd favor me with your presence for a chess game and weekend at the family home. Have a happy Valentine's Day. There's an open ended train ticket to Eastern as well. That's where he lives."

There were no more gifts the rest of the afternoon much to her relief. At five, Riza helped the captain close up the office and headed home. She took Hayate out for his walk, and when she returned, there was a package on her doorstep. Bringing it inside, Riza unfolded the not that had been resting atop it. The message was short: _Red suits you. Have a good weekend._

Opening the box revealed one of the dresses she had tried on earlier. It was knee length and full skirted in a dark red wool, and unfortunately, it had been out of her price range. She checked the tag; it was her size.

The dress went in the closet for now and the earrings into her jewelry chest. The flowers were displayed on her table, and the chocolate would serve as her dessert. Riza set to work putting together dinner and making plans for the weekend.

Her grandfather met her at the station. Riza wore the red dress and the ruby earrings. It was a short drive to the manor house where he and her grandmother lived.

"One of my favorite chess opponents is visiting as well. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Riza had just gotten in the door when arms slipped around her, helping her with her coat. She turned, catching Roy by surprise, and kissed him. Her coat fell to the ground, and for the first time in weeks, Riza felt safe and content.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart." He rest his cheek on her hair. "I missed you."

She smiled. "I thought it was you. I believe I was promised a game of chess if I came."

"What? So you can beat me once again?" He slipped an arm around her waist, leading her towards the study. "How about you play your grandfather, and I'll just watch."

Riza laughed, resting her head on his shoulder. Nothing had really changed. She was still a hostage for his good behavior. But at least for this weekend, they could be together without fear. After all, the Fuhrur couldn't complain about a visit to her grandfather or a visit to his mentor. It wasn't much, but it was better than complete separation.

"What about a game of strip chess?"

She elbowed him. "How about a walk in the garden instead?"

"We can do that."

Riza smiled and reached up to kiss him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Roy. Even if it is a little late."


	10. Love Changes Everything

Author's note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. I know there's technically not a Valentine's Day in the FMA universe, but I couldn't help myself. This contains spoilers for Mustang and Hawkeye's backstory.

* * *

**Love Changes Everything**

She wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, but Riza didn't know what else she could do. Her father had always been eccentric, but lately, things had been very strange at home. She knew that he had refused to teach the secrets of his flame alchemy to his former student. Riza didn't exactly know why. Of all those who had sought her father's knowledge, Roy Mustang was the only one who had actually earn the right to it in her mind. She trusted Roy and his intentions to use the alchemy to help people.

And that was part of what had prompted her to come here. The other part was fear, and the fact that she didn't know where else to go. She had no family that she knew of, and Riza wasn't even sure she would trust family with this. But she would trust Roy.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Roy Mustang."

The lieutenant at the desk frowned. "Cadet Mustang is out with the others training. You may wait."

Riza took a seat on one of the hard, wooden chairs and waited. She didn't know how long she sat in the uncomfortable chair. There was no clock in the room. So she just sat there. There was no place else for her to go except back to the small hotel room she had, and that was too much like running away. Finally, a grey haired officer entered the office.

"Are you waiting for someone, miss?"

"Cadet Mustang. I was told I should wait here until he came back from training."

He smiled at her. "It'll be awhile longer, I'm afraid. Would you join me for a game of chess? It will help you pass the time."

She agreed, and the next few hours were quite enjoyable. She had needed a distraction rather badly. Still, when the office opened and a familiar voice spoke, Riza found herself on the edge of her seat.

"General Grumman, there was a message about a visitor for me?"

Riza rose from her chair, intending to greet Roy, and found herself sobbing into his shoulder instead. This was so unlike her. Riza Hawkeye did not fall apart in public. But Roy's arms around her made her feel safe, and for the first time in the past week, something seemed right. Roy, for his part, seemed rather startled but didn't press her for details. He just waited until she had calmed down some and politely excused them from General Grumman's office.

"Riza," his voice was soothing. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't ask if anything was wrong. She was thankful for that. Riza had come here intending to tell him everything, but now that she actually had Roy here, she didn't know where to start.

"I needed to see you. Is there some place we can speak privately? It's sort of complicated."

He hugged her. "Sure."

Roy led her out of the office building and off towards a stand of trees and benches near by.

"I meant to write you." The familiarity of his voice was soothing. "I've been accepted to officer training school. It's not quite the same as if I was a State Alchemist, but it's a start."

He took a seat on one of the benches and gestured for her to do the same. "Riza, what's this all about?"

"I brought you my father's research." The words tumbled from her mouth without thought. "If anyone deserves it, you do, and you can't cause more damage with it than he did."

Roy's fingers came up to touch her face. "What happened Riza?"

"Two weeks ago my father asked if he could entrust his research to me. I said yes, of course." She paused, unsure of how to continue. "Afterwards, he seemed to draw into to himself more. And then he started calling me 'Elizabeth'. Even after I cut my hair, he continued to mistake me for her."

And her father had never mistaken her for her late mother before. He hadn't even shown recognition when she corrected him that she was Riza, his daughter. Things had gotten decidedly uncomfortable from there. Her father had been sick for a while, but he had never shown any problems like this before. And he honestly believed her to be his wife.

Roy hands had slipped around hers, and Riza realized she had stopped speaking.

"A few nights ago, something happened. I don't know what set him off, but he was yelling about how he had to destroy his research. That he couldn't let it survive." Riza took a breath. "I knew I couldn't stay there, and I didn't know who else to go to."

He squeezed her hands. "I'm more than willing to help, Riza, but I don't understand about the research. Why are you so afraid of the manuscripts being destroyed?"

She freed a hand to pull back the edge of her collar enough to allow the crimson lines on her back to peek out. "I am the manuscript."

Roy stared at her, shock written across his face, before gathering her up in his arms and holding her tight. And for the second time that day, Riza found herself falling apart. Roy held her, whispering something about how sorry he was and how she wasn't notebook paper. Riza finally pulled away a little.

"I honestly have no idea of what to do, I don't have any other family that I know of, but I wanted you to have a chance to fulfill your dreams." She fiddled with her sleeves. "I have no idea where to go from here."

Roy pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We'll figure something out. Do you have a place to stay?"

Riza nodded. "I have a hotel room for a few days."

"Let me just sign out for weekend leave, and we can grab something to eat and start figuring things out."

They headed back to the base headquarters. Riza found her hand neatly entwined with Roy's the entire way. She'd be lying if she said she minded. Her father might have disapproved of her forming a close attachment to his student, but that hadn't stopped her from doing so anyway. Riza would admit that she cared for Roy as more than just a good friend.

As Roy filled out the paperwork he needed to take the weekend off, Riza found General Grumman watching her.

"Sir?"

He shook his head. "You just remind me of my daughter, that's all. Are you two set for now?"

"Yes, sir." Roy had finished with the paperwork. "I'll be back by Monday."

"Take care then."

Roy once again took her hand, and they headed for the road into town. Riza let out a soft sigh. She had no clue where she was going from here on, but given the way Roy was acting, Riza doubted she would be alone, and that was a comforting thought.


	11. This Love

Author's note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. I know there's technically not a Valentine's Day in the FMA universe, but I couldn't help myself. This is AU contains spoilers for Mustang and Hawkeye's backstory.

* * *

**This Love**

Riza nervously straightened her gown despite the fact that she had done this many times before. Performing in front of large audiences wasn't anything new. Ever since her mother's family had discovered that she had a talent for the piano, Riza had found herself giving concert after concert. No, this time the nervousness stemmed from the fact there was a slight chance that someone she actually cared about might hear her. For the first time since her father's funeral, she might actually see her father's former alchemy student.

She had meant to stay in touch with Roy Mustang. In fact, had it been up to her, Riza probably would have followed him into the military. But her mother's family had showed up a few days after the funeral when she was still sorting out her father's house, and before she knew they had swept her off to live with them. Unfortunately, letter writing was not one of the things she excelled at, and in all of the moving around, she had lost his address. And her family had been more interested in her making the connections and contacts that would benefit them than in helping her find one military officer.

But tonight she was playing for the Amestris Military's annual Valentine charity event, and Roy might be in the audience. And it was affecting her nerves. The concert would be typical romantic fare, both instrumental and vocal. The singing was slightly new. Riza would admit to having a decent voice, but she didn't like singing in public at all. She could name on one hand the people she would willingly sing for: her mother, her father, her grandfather, and Roy.

And as she had to be on stage in a minute, that was neither here nor there. The only benefit to this whole arrangement was that she was earning a tidy sum of money. Riza had insisted, and her grandfather backed her up, that at least part of the money made go to her own private bank account. If she could put up with this for another year or so, she would have enough that she wouldn't be dependent on her family for survival. As soon as she was financially solvent, Riza had her own plans for her life.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have the pleasure of introducing Miss Riza Hawkeye."

There was polite applause as she took the stage and seated herself at the piano. Her fingers easily fell into the opening notes of _Claire de Lune_. The music easily flowed from one piece to another, from _Moon River_ to _Moonlight Sonata_ to _My Valentine_. This was the best part of the concert. Riza was barely aware of her audience as she poured herself into the music, and let the emotion and the sound of it take her away. Before she knew it, the concert had reached its finish, and she was being called upon for an encore.

Riza didn't like encores. They meant she had to talk. She took the microphone.

"Thank you. This last song is a Xing ballad I learned when I was younger. I hope you enjoy it."

Roy had taught her this song back when they both had been children. It had been one of his mother's favorites. They would share the piano bench downstairs in the parlor, and he would show her the notes over and over again. All she had to do to hear his voice in her mind was close her eyes. The music picked up as she reached the song's bridge, and as she launched into the words full voice, she found herself drawn to a pair of dark eyes in the second row.

"You don't have to fear this love. This love."

She let the last notes of the final chorus die away, her eyes still fixed on the second row, and took one last bow. Riza slipped backstage to find herself being hustled off to hobnob with the military's top brass. She was presented with a bouquet of flowers and forced to make small talk. This was always the worst part of these events.

"Excuse me."

The official she was talking to was firmly pushed aside, and Riza found herself enveloped in a hug. Her flowers were getting crushed, but she didn't care. Roy pulled back just enough to meet her eyes.

"I missed you." He dropped a kiss on her forehead. "You sounded wonderful."

She smiled. "Thank you. I missed you too."

Riza stood in the circle of his arms, the crushed flowers between them, and suddenly the rest of the evening didn't seem so bad. In fact, performing in Central for the next month didn't seem so bad either.

"So," Roy grinned as he let go of her, "what do you say to slipping out, finding ourselves a decent dinner, and catching up on the past year or so?"

They slipped out a side door, and though Riza knew she would be in trouble for this tomorrow, she couldn't bring herself to care. If worst came to worst, she'd blame things on the date. After all, Valentine's Day was known to cause people to do foolish things for love, and while she might not be ready to admit she was in love with Roy yet, she could admit it to herself. Roy tucked her arm into his as they ventured out into the night, and she was content.


	12. Love Led Us Here

Author's note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. I know there's technically not a Valentine's Day in the FMA universe, but I couldn't help myself. This is AU.

* * *

**Love Led Us Here**

Roy Mustang came to work with a plan b. He had other plans for the evening, but he also had experience with plans going awry, and he wasn't about to let today be ruined by some last minute crises. It was a good thing too. There had been a massive backlog of paperwork from Western, and there was no way they could make their reservations.

Instead, his desk was laid out with a good tablecloth and fine china. There was candlelight, and Havoc had made a trip the florist earlier, so he had the bouquet of tulips as well as red camellias for the dinner table. The food had been delivered just a few minutes ago, and he had the gift wrapped and prepared. All he needed now was the guest of honor.

"Sir?" Hawkeye peered into the office.

"It's after hours, Riza. You can call me Roy."

"What are you up to?"

"Come in and see."

She entered the darkened room. Roy took her hands and led her towards the makeshift dinner table.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Riza."

Her eyes widened as she took in the whole spread. "You didn't need to do all this."

Roy seated her at the table and laid the tulips in her lap. "I would be a pretty poor husband if I forgot to do something for our first Valentine's Day."

Kissing his lovely wife stalled any further protests on her part. He had spent enough years having to sneak around in giving her gifts. They were officially together, and he was going to enjoy that.

"We might not make it out of the office till late," he told her, "but at least we can have a decent dinner. Besides, I needed a break from all the paperwork."

"All right," she laughed. "I'll let you spoil me. What's for dinner?"

It was actually a fairly simple meal: angel hair pasta with basil and garlic with a Sauvignon Blanc to go with it as well as a spinach salad and a rosemary dill bread that Gracia had recommended. There was even chocolate mousse for dessert. It hadn't been that hard to make the arrangements. Roy had to admit being Fuhrur had perks along with all the incessant paperwork.

"Did Fullmetal ever get up the courage to ask Winry for a date tonight?"

Riza smiled. "Not exactly. My understanding is he rather bungled that. However, Al straightened everything out. They're having a picnic over in Central Park."

He smirked back at her. "It's about time the two of them got serious. They've been dancing around the subject longer than we did. And they don't have any of the excuses we did for the most part. Rumor has it that the Steelheart Alchemist also has a hot date tonight."

That prompted his wife to throw bread at him. "Alphonse has a date with the young vet he met a few months ago when his cat was sick. And before you ask, both Fuery and Havoc have dates tonight. Breda is babysitting for his sister, and Falman offered to cover for Brosh, so he can take Ross out tonight. There'll probably be an engagement announcement tomorrow from those two."

"Good for them." He slid his fingers between hers. "Did you know that Elysia gave out her first real Valentine today?"

"Who to? She's only in kindergarten."

He squeezed her hand. "You weren't that much older when we first met. It was some fourth grader in her school. Apparently, he helped her when she got lost her first week of school."

They lingered over the meal. After the last of mousse was gone, Roy turned on the phonograph and held a hand out to Riza. "Shall we dance?"

Had anyone look in on the office, they probably would have rather surprised at the sight of the couple progressing through everything from a waltz to swing. Roy realized it was an odd scene given that they were both still in uniform, but he was too happy to care. There was something about the simple act of holding her in his arms that made him perfectly content.

"Are you ready to go home?"

She pulled away slightly. "Not until your paperwork is done."

"It was worth a try."

The dinner service quickly disappeared into the picnic hamper, and they were back to the familiar routine of her supervising his paperwork. Roy glanced across the desk, nudging the wrapped box towards her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart."

Riza took the box. "I'd protest, but you'd just ignore me, so thank you."

She drew a delicate little heart pendant surmounted on an amber flame out of the box.

"I know it's not the type of thing you normally wear, but it seemed to fit you so perfectly that I couldn't help it."

She leaned across the desk to kiss him. "Finish your paperwork, Roy. We have things to do at home."


	13. All for Love

Author's note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. I know there's technically not a Valentine's Day in the FMA universe, but I couldn't help myself. This is AU.

* * *

**All for Love**

"Riza! Wonderful, you're here. Do you have all the paper work done?"

Riza looked up from her clipboard to find Maes Hughes breezing into his office.

"I'm going to need you to start sooner than expected, so as soon as you're done with that paperwork, run home and get your bag because you're starting this afternoon, and it's a busy week. Just give the papers to Sheska, and I'll meet you at East City Studio. I'll introduce you to your new boss." He whipped out his wallet. "And did you see my newest picture of Elysia? We went to the beach this weekend, and she looked absolutely adorable in her little swimsuit, didn't she?"

And with that the whirlwind that was Maes Hughes was gone.

Sheska smiled at her. "Have you got everything filled out?"

Riza nodded. "I think so."

"Great. I think you'll like your new assignment. He's Mr. Hughes' favorite client."

Riza just shook her head. She had been working as a personal assistant for the past five years, and truthfully, she had yet to hold a position where she actually enjoyed working with her boss. But without a college education or the money to get one, she was stuck doing what she did best: organization. She had spent most of her childhood looking after her father. When Richard Hawkeye had died shortly before her eighteenth birthday, Riza had been left without much of anything. She had done the best she could, but she had been stuck with the life of a private secretary.

Then two months ago, she had been working for King Bradley of Homunculi Studios when she'd met Maes Hughes, an agent who represented half a dozen of the top stars in the entertainment business. By the end of the twenty minutes he spent chatting with her, he had offered her a new job as the personal assistant of one of his clients with full benefits. And as her currently job barely even had paid sick leave, she had accepted.

She was having second thoughts now though. Maes had warned her before starting that she would need to be able to travel on a moment's notice, but on her first day? At least she had bags packed and ready in her apartment. By the time she reached East City Studio, Riza had butterflies in her stomach. Maes met her at the entrance with id tags.

"Ready? It's something of madhouse right now. Just jump in wherever you see the need, and I'll introduce you when I have the chance."

Riza slipped the id around her neck and followed Hughes onto the set. It was most definitely the madhouse he had mentioned. Catching sight of a dark haired man struggling with his script and the costumers, Riza quickly slipped into the place next to him, taking the script from his hands. Meeting a pair of wary, dark eyes, she asked. "What do you need?"

"Lines 23 through 38."

She read the lines to him while the man finished getting costumed. She continued to run lines with him while they moved across the stage, getting into position. As the director gave instructions, Riza found a spot out of the camera's way where she could wait. She didn't see Maes any where, but the rest of the crew seemed to have assumed she was attached to the actor she'd been helping earlier. At least, she'd been handed his props for the next scene. Riza spent the next two hours acting as prompt and general errand girl for the dark haired actor. He was fairly good at what he did, and he was polite, but he kept eyeing her like she was going to attack him or something.

Finally, the director called a wrap for the day. Maes wound his way through the crowd and appeared at her side.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to your new boss." He took her elbow, leading her towards a small knot of actors. "Roy!"

The dark haired man she'd been assisting earlier turned towards them. "Maes."

"I found you a new assistant. Roy, meet Riza Hawkeye. Riza, this is Roy Mustang. I'm sure you've heard of him."

Of course, she had. He was only the most popular male actor in Amestris. He had been in almost every major romantic comedy recently as well as half a dozen action/adventure movies as well as a number of other blockbusters. He was also one of the biggest playboys in Amestris if the magazines were to be believed.

Mustang raised an eyebrow. "Maes?"

"Don't worry so. Riza isn't about to try and jump you. I'll let the two of you get to know each other over lunch. Remember, Roy, you've got three readings this afternoon." He handed Riza a think folder. "This has everything you'll need for the next two weeks. I'll send you the updates at the beginning of next week, Riza."

And once again Maes was gone, leaving Mustang and Riza alone. Riza tucked the folder into her messenger bag.

"I need to get my duffle from the front desk, sir, but then I'll be ready to go. Do you have a car, or should I call a cab?"

Mustang blinked at her. "I have a car. I can run get it while you pick up your bag."

"Thank you."

It was a zippy blue convertible that was waiting for her when she emerged from the building. Riza put her duffle bag in the back seat and took the passenger seat.

"Is there someplace you want to go for lunch?" Mustang asked. "And what should I call you? Riza, Hawkeye, Ms. Hawkeye?"

"Either Hawkeye or Riza is fine, sir. And I don't have any preference for lunch."

"Roy, not sir, Hawkeye. I suppose if you have to be formal, Mister Mustang will do, but I'd prefer Roy."

He took her to a little, out of the way Xing restaurant.

"This is one of my favorite places. The owner's a distant relative of mine, so I never get hassled here." He told her as they went inside.

The two of them were immediately seated in a private little alcove. Mustang was a little surprised at her familiarity with Xing cuisine, but other than that, he seemed rather relieved.

"Thank you for taking the job, by the way. Maes has been looking for a decent assistant for me for months. I have to admit, I was a bit worried at first." He blushed to her surprise. "I'm sorry for being so cold at first. Every other woman interviewed for the position was more interested in a slightly different position."

She raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me, but from what I know of you, I wouldn't think you would mind that."

He sighed. "A few years ago, that probably would have been true, though I was never as much of a player as the media made me out to be. Actually, I would be just as pleased happy to skip the whole romance thing entirely from now on. It's just a waste of time and effort at this point."

Now that was an interesting comment coming from one of the most eligible bachelors in the country. She was saved from having to make a reply by the food arriving. Mustang smiled.

"Anyway, Maes didn't tell me anything about you. Why on earth did you let him talk you into a job? Did he smother you with photos until you gave in?"

Riza smiled. "I take it he does that to everyone, not just me."

Roy laughed. "Oh yes. As much as I love my goddaughter, I don't need to have her picture shoved in face every day."

"Elysia's your goddaughter? How long have you known Maes?"

"We grew up together." He smiled. "That's why I trust him. He knows too much about me to simply be impressed by my career, my good looks, and my charm."

"What charm?" It slipped out before she could even think about it.

To her surprise, Mustang laughed. "Maes was right. You really are perfect for this job. If there's one thing that I don't need, it's someone who thinks I'm absolutely perfect in everyway. Feel free to take pot shots at me whenever you think I need it."

Riza smiled and applied herself to her food. Maybe this job would work out after all.

"Anyway, I would like to know a little more about you. Where did you work before Maes snatched you up?"

"Homunculi Studios. I was Mr. Bradley's assistant."

"No wonder you took Maes up on his offer. I worked for them towards the beginning of my career. I still owe Maes for finding the loophole in my contract."

She nodded. "Perfectly understandable. I never liked working for Bradley, but it was the best job offer I had at the time."

Riza drew the schedule from bag. She flipped open to the day's appointments, frowning as she read the notes.

"You have appointments at three, four, and five with for movie pitches. Is there anything you need to pick up before then?"

Mustang smiled. "Not today. I just want to swing by my place to change."

"Of course. What will you need from me for the movie pitches?"

"Detailed notes, both on the pitch itself and on the contract details. Also, I may need you to handle arrangements for scheduling and further meetings."

She nodded. They finished up the meal and headed back out the car. Mustang spent most of the drive making inquiries about her. They tended to be the most random things from her favorite flavor of ice cream to whether she got her nails done or did them herself. To her surprise, Mustang's home was not located in Central's ritzy neighborhood but in a quiet little neighborhood near Nina Park. In fact, it wouldn't surprise her at all to find that Maes Hughes lived somewhere nearby with his family.

The house itself wasn't something she had expected either. It was a beautiful, old Victorian building, half covered in climbing roses. Mustang just smiled.

"I fell in love with the place even if it is too big just for me. Besides, both Maes and one of my sisters live near by, so I bought it anyway. Come on in. I should only be a few minutes."

He left her in the living room and disappeared upstairs. Riza took the chance to look around. So far, her new boss was an odd dichotomy. And his home reflected that. The living room was clearly pulled straight from a home design magazine. However, the room was also littered with various toys and photographs, most of them of Roy with children. She recognized Elysia Hughes in some of them, but the other children were a mystery to her.

"Those are my nieces and nephews. Well, some of them. I have three sisters and a half brother. I'm the youngest as well as the only one who is not married." Mustang leaned over her shoulder.

And then it was off to the movie pitches. It there that she realized why Roy had his reputation. He flirted with the women there and teased the men. Not that she really blamed him. The first two pitches were incredibly dull. She doubted he would accept either of them. The first was the cliché teenage movie while the second had been a rather unimaginative horror flick. The third pitch, however, was rather interesting. It was for a romantic comedy with three ongoing romances to make for some very interesting romantic geometry. The first were Edmund and Winona, a pair of high schoolers who had been childhood friends. Then there was Alec, who was Winona's older brother, and Karis, a student teacher at the high school. Finally, there was Ryan, one of the teachers, and Liora, a single mother who volunteered at the high school.

It actually sounded quite good to Riza, but then she was rather fond of romantic comedies. Mustang also appeared to be much more engaged with the pitch, asking questions and offering his opinion. By the time the pitch was finished, Riza was reasonably sure that Mustang was seriously considering taking the part of Ryan.

He dropped her off at her apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow at nine. Just a warning though, I'm not really a morning person."

Riza arrived at his door the next morning at five minutes to nine armed with a venti Starbucks coffee. A rather bedraggled Mustang opened the door and stared at the coffee in her hands.

"You have an appointment in an hour and a half. We need to leave here within forty-five minutes."

"Coffee."

She handed him the cup. He took a sip, eyes glazing over in pleasure.

"You are the best assistant I have ever had."

Riza laughed. "Finish the coffee, and get dressed."

They were out the door with time to spare. Riza gave directions while Mustang drove.

"You have movie pitches at ten-thirty and eleven-forty-five. We're supposed to meet Mr. Hughes for lunch at one-thirty. After that you have an appointment at three for a back massage. I think that's it for the day."

"Sounds good. Take it from me, enjoy days like these when you can. Most of the times things are so hectic, I barely have time to breath."

The two pitches went quickly. The first was a bad action flick, and the second was what sounded like a fairly good fantasy piece. If it was her, she would have a hard time deciding between the fantasy movie and the romantic comedy. Lunch with Maes was pleasant once the barrage of new pictures was over. Mustang immediately launched into a discussion of the various pitches.

"The only ones I'm remotely interested in are the fantasy movie and that romantic comedy."

"The romantic comedy is more of a sure thing, Roy. They're head hunting big names for all of the parts. You'll make more money with that one for sure."

"True, but it has at least half a dozen clichés in the first thirty minutes. You know how I hate a clichéd story line."

"Hey, I'm just playing devil's advocate here. You could just wait and see if something better is offered. Or you could take both offers. It wouldn't be the first time."

Mustang laughed. "Oh no. But at least it would only be two movies instead of two movies, a miniseries, and a guest appearance on a TV show. No more than two projects at once for me."

"So when will you have a decision for me then?"

"Week after next. I want to see if anything comes up."

"All right." Maes suddenly flashed her a smile. "So, still skeptical, Roy?"

Mustang laughed and reached over to ruffle her hair. "Are you kidding? Hawkeye's the best assistant I've ever had."

"You just say that since I brought you coffee."

"Well, yes. And you have legible handwriting, don't try to seduce me, and have a sense of humor. If you can survive a full schedule of filming, promotions, and events, you have a job for as long as you want."

Riza sipped her iced tea. "Who said I wanted to be stuck with you? I work for you for a year or so, and I can probably get a job as an assistant with just about anyone I want."

"You'd abandon me to a fate worse than death?"

"What? Having to find your own coffee?"

"No, fangirls." He shuddered. "I'd be swamped with the crazy women."

She smacked his shoulder. "Yes, of course, I alone hold back the tide of insane, obsessive women that threatens to overwhelm you."

"Exactly."

Riza rolled her eyes. Maes just laughed. "I knew you two would be a good fit. My work here is done."

Maes was right about one thing. They were a good fit. By the end of the month, Riza was wondering if she would ever find a job that she enjoyed as much. It wasn't that it was an easy job because it most definitely wasn't, but she wasn't being bullied, taken advantaged or, or belittled. Roy wasn't the easiest person to work with, but he did appreciate her. He had signed contracts for both the romantic comedy and the fantasy movie, so they would be spending their time shuttling between Risembool and Eastern where the movies were being filmed.

The romantic comedy would be the first to start filming. In fact, it would start next week which was why Riza was spending her days arranging housing, transportation, and other necessities. The fantasy movie would start filming in another two months, and then she would have the delightful task of arranging his schedule to fit two sets of directors and camera crews who each thought their movie was more important.

But right now she was providing a much needed ear to a very desperate actor.

"I can't believe this! She's completely insane. I don't care if she pulls in more male viewers than any one else. Solaris Lust won't leave me alone, and I am not interested!"

His co-workers for the romantic comedy had been announced. For the most part it was good news. The high school students were being played by two of Central's newest rising stars: Winry Rockbell and Edward Elric. Elric was a little touchy at times according to Mustang, but he was a good actor. Playing the college students would be Maria Ross and Denny Brosh. They had both played minor roles in movies before, but this would be their first time in major roles. And playing Roy's romantic interest was one Solaris Lust, Homunculi Studios favorite actress and the bane of Roy's existence right now.

Apparently, Mustang and Lust had worked on a number of films together early in his career, and she had developed what Mustang considered more than a healthy interest in him. If you went by what Mustang said, she was an obsessive stalker who wouldn't take no for an answer. Riza would admit that the woman clearly couldn't take a hint, but 'obsessive stalker' was a bit much. The woman was obnoxious, demanding, and had prima donna tendencies. Oh, and there was the fact that Ms. Lust seemed to think that Riza was her assistant as well. That alone was enough to irritate Riza. Added to the effect the woman had on her boss, Riza was about as fond of the woman as Roy was.

And it wasn't as if she wasn't the only source of tension on the set. Apparently, while Mustang and Elric admired each other, they didn't exactly get along. Well, to be accurate, they got along like siblings. As far as Riza knew, the two men were in no way related to one another, but you couldn't tell that by watching them. Then there was the fact that Edward was clearly interested in his co-star. Unfortunately, he also had no idea about how to ask Winry out. She was clearly interested in Edward as well but was too shy to do more than drop hints. It would have been cute if it wasn't so frustrating for all involved. At least the other romance on set was going well. Denny Brosh had finally got the nerve to ask Maria Ross out. From what she had heard from some of the other crew members, he had a crush on her from the first time they had worked together.

Of course, the downside to all the romance in the air was the expectation that others would follow suit. Riza probably spent more time providing interference, keeping Roy away from those interested in romantic entanglements. It was almost a relief when the filming for the other movie started. At least, the second group had a little less drama. Most of the actors were either well known actors playing a cameo role or new actors who didn't have enough notoriety to really have ego to make things difficult. And everyone was really excited to be involved with the film.

So her free time was mostly spent running lines and errands while making sure all of Roy's schedules were compatible. Sleep was becoming something she saw very little of. So it wasn't all that surprising that when that they arrived back in Central for the first time in months at three in the morning. Riza dropped Roy off at his home.

"Stay, Hawkeye. I'm exhausted which means you must be dead on your feet." He smiled at her. "My home is your home."

She was barely awake as it was, and driving home did not sound like a good plan. She followed him inside.

"There's a guest room on the second floor. Feel free to stay as long as you want. I don't think we have anything scheduled for tomorrow."

She shook her head. "You start publicity for the romantic comedy the day after tomorrow. There's nothing until then."

"Good. Here you are." He smiled. "I'll see you in the morning, Riza."

She barely took the time to toe off her shoes and take down her hair before collapsing into the bed. Sunshine in her eyes woke. Groaning, Riza pulled the covers over her head. She did not want to get up. Unfortunately, the sun was persistent. Riza dragged herself out of the bed, craving coffee.

Mustang was clearly not awake yet. Riza helped herself to the coffee in the freezer and set about putting together an edible breakfast. She stumbled across his ipod as well. Scrolling through Mustang's playlists, she was surprised to find they mostly consisted of soundtracks from musical theater productions. With a smile she pulled up the soundtrack from last year's Tony award winning musical and set to work on a pair of omelets for breakfast.

"See us, winter walking after a storm. It's chill in the wind but it's warm in your arms.  
The stop all snow line, may not be true," Riza sang along with the recording. "We've all got our junk, and my junk is you."

"Well, you'll have to excuse me, I know it's so off. I love when you do stuff that's rude and so wrong. I go up to my room, turn the stereo on. Shoot up some you, and the you is some song." A smooth baritone came in on the guy's part. "I didn't know you could sing."

Riza started and turned to find Mustang lounging the doorway. He grinned before coming to lean over her shoulder. "That smells wonderful. You didn't have to make breakfast."

She shrugged. "The sun wouldn't let me sleep any longer."

"So you make breakfast? I'm not seeing the logic in this." He helped himself to the coffee. "You have a lovely voice. You should sing more often."

"I do sing often, just not around you." She deftly flipped the omelet. "Could you set the table? Besides, I didn't know you were a fan of musical theater."

"Sure. Why do you think I became an actor? I grew up on musical theater."

"Somehow I don't remember you singing in any of your movies."

He stuck his tongue out at her. "I'll have you know I've stared in productions of _Oklahoma_, _Rent_, _Little Shop of Horrors_, _South Pacific_, _Phantom of the Opera_,_Chicago_, _Guys and Dolls_, and _West Side Story_. What about you? You have talent."

Riza smiled. "I was in a couple musicals in high school. That's about it."

"Do you want orange juice?" Roy rummaged around in the refrigerator. "There's milk if you'd prefer. Come on, Hawkeye, give me a hint here. Which musicals?"

"Orange juice, please." She waved him towards the table. "I was Lisle, Laurie, Kathy, and Edith."

"So,_Sound of Music_. _Oklahoma_, _Singin' in the Rain_, and _My One and Only_. Not a bad selection."

She flipped an omelet on to his plate. "I'm impressed. You know your musicals. Not many people have heard of _My One and Only_."

"Please, it's a Gershwin piece. How could I not know it?"

She slid her own omelet onto the other plate and took a seat. "You'd be surprised. So, which play do you think will win the Tony this year?"

"I'm not sure. Last year _Spring Awakening_ had the Tony hands down, but I've yet to see anything that really has it in the bag."

Breakfast continued with a comparison of favorite musicals and plays which turned to favorite books and music by the end of the meal. By the time they were done with the dishes, an impromptu contest had started up over who could sing the most show tunes. Riza dried her hands on a towel and surveyed the now clean kitchen.

"Well, I think you're set." She smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow at nine o'clock sharp."

He made a face. "Can't you just tell them I have mono or something?"

Giggling, she collected her purse. "Sorry. You do have dinner with Maes and Gracia scheduled for next Tuesday. Just think of it as an incentive to get through everything with a minimum of drama."

He kissed her cheek. "Take the car, Riza. I won't need it, and I don't want you waiting at the bus stop at night if something comes up."

Riza found herself driving back to her apartment on auto-pilot. Mustang had kissed her. Albeit, it was on the cheek, but the closest they had ever come to that before was an arm around the shoulders. It wasn't that she minded the kiss; it was the fact that it had been a completely comfortable gesture on his part. Riza had never let anyone close since the death of her father. Mustang had apparently decided to invade her defenses.

And she didn't exactly mind. Roy was one of the few men she had worked for who treated her as a complete equal. It was clear that he respected her for more than just the way she looked. Mustang had never even in passing made a suggestive comment or done anything except perhaps compliment her on a job well done or a particularly nice outfit. He was an interesting man and almost always good company, if a little grumpy most mornings.

Riza blinked, running back her thoughts. Did she have a crush on Roy? She considered this. No, she didn't have any of the usual symptoms of an infatuation. She didn't need too be constantly in his presence. He didn't make her palms sweat and put butterflies in her stomach. He was a simply a good companion and someone she enjoyed spending time with. He made her feel comfortable. Mustang was a friend she finally decided. One of the first she had had in a long time.

With her mind straightened out, Riza set to making sure she was ready for the next few weeks. She'd been living out of her suitcase for so long that she was long overdue for a trip the Laundromat and dry cleaners. At least they would be in Central for the next few weeks with the publicity campaign. Then, it would be back to Risembool to finish filming there, and then back to Central for the premiere of_Textbook Love_. Unfortunately, a promotional campaign didn't allow for her to spend her days in jeans and t-shirts like she could on set.

So the Laundromat and dry cleaners were first on her list. Since they would be in Central for a few weeks, she also needed to go grocery shopping, and she was long overdue for a through scouring of the apartment. By the end of the evening, she collapsed on her couch with a pint of ice cream and a good romance novel. Her laundry was done, the cleaners would everything else to her by tomorrow, and she once again had real food in her apartment once again.

Still, it felt odd to be back in her own apartment instead of a hotel or some other arrangements made by herself or a studio. Riza had gotten used to staying up late running lines and making arrangements. To actually have a free evening to herself was rather novel. And she probably wouldn't have another one for awhile. According to both Hughes and Mustang, promotion campaigns were brutal.

They were right. The next two weeks were more exhausting than a month's worth of on-set filming. By the end of the first week, Mustang seemed ready to commit multiple homicides. This was probably in part due to being required to spend hours cozily seated with Solaris Lust while making polite small about the movie. And they had interviews of this sort scheduled with just about every morning show in existence. After the first day of filming these, Riza quietly rearranged his schedule to allow for increased visits to his masseuse.

When the dinner with the Hughes family rolled around, Roy was definitely in need of a break. Riza had driven him to the Hughes residence and had been drafted to help carry in gifts for Elysia as well as a bottle of wine for Maes and Gracia. Apparently, all those trinkets he kept buying during the filming were for his goddaughter. Once inside, she found herself recruited to finish up the salad while Gracia brought the fish in from the grill. Dinner was spent discussing everything from current politics to Elysia starting kindergarten in the coming year.

The one subject that was never touched was Roy's work. Riza found herself relaxing and joining in on the teasing and debates. She couldn't remember the last time she spend even just an hour with friends. Gracia Hughes made her feel more than welcome, and Elysia was delighted with a new grown up to play with. By the time she took her leave of them, Riza felt like she had known the Hughes family for years. Roy grinned at her as they got back into the car.

"Aren't they great? I'm not sure what I would have done if Maes hadn't insisted on interfering in my life. I probably would have ended up one of those scandal prone celebrities that you see on TV all the time." He sighed. "So what do we have tomorrow?"

"Two morning shows, and there's a studio cocktail party in the evening. After that there's just interviews with theater critic segments for the next three days then we're back to Risembool to finish filming."

"Good. If someone asks me about my romance with Lust one more time, I swear I'm going to throw something." He sighed. "Why can't the studio come up with some other publicity stunt for once?"

She simply shrugged. The publicity department's antics were beyond her comprehension. Mustang dropped her off at her apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow, Riza. Have a good night."

It was a relief when they finally got back to filming. Riza was much happier on set, even if it did mean half a dozen disasters before lunch. And oddly enough, Mustang seemed happier top. Of course, that could just be because he preferred to actually be acting than promoting his work. But things were good. The movie was coming along nicely. If things kept on schedule, they would be home just before the holiday season. And that meant they would be in Risembool for her birthday.

Not that Riza had noticed. She had been so busy with her job that the date had completely escaped her. However, other people had been paying attention. When the filming broke for lunch, Riza headed to the mess tent with the rest of the cast and crew. She had barely set foot inside when the chorus of "Happy Birthday" rang out.

Balloons, streamers, and a birthday cake all took center stage. It was mostly just the crew, but some of the cast members there too. Riza found a party hat on her head and a beaming Roy holding out her cake for her to blow out the candles. There was also a brief presentation of gifts, mostly from the other assistants. They were all fairly silly things like fuzzy slippers, novelty socks, and romance novels. Afterwards, Riza found herself tucked away in a quiet corner, sharing her cake with Roy.

"This is for you." He pushed a small wrapped box towards her.

"You didn't have to. Really, sir, the party was enough."

"I wanted to, Riza. And I thought you were calling me Roy," he teased. "Open your present.

She carefully peeled the green paper away to reveal a jewelry box. Easing the lid open, Riza found a carnelian rose strung on a braided leather cord.

"It's beautiful." She traced the open blossom with the tip of her finger.

"I'm glad you like it. Gracia said she thought it would suit you."

Riza made a mental note to do something especially nice for Mustang when his birthday came up. No one had done more than acknowledge her birthday in passing in since she was a teenager, let alone take the time to pick out a present they thought she would truly enjoy.

Filming continued to go smoothly, and they actually finished two days ahead of schedule. The two of them headed back to Central for _Textbook Love_'s premiere and to start promoting _Tales of the Rune Blade_. Riza found herself grateful for the weekend break before they were thrown into a flurry of meetings, publicity events, pitches for new movies and TV shows, and holiday appearances. And of course there was also the normal holiday madness with Christmas shopping and decorating.

Shopping for all the various nieces and nephews was a nightmare in itself. All told there were twelve children, thirteen if you counted Elysia, and each other them got a gift from Uncle Roy. It became clear early on that Elysia was his favorite. She was the easiest to shop for though as Roy already knew she had developed a major interest in art. With the purchase of enough art supplies to last at least year taken care, they just had another twelve gifts to pick out. Riza found herself extremely grateful she had blocked off several days for the Christmas shopping.

By the end of the first day of shopping, they had managed to purchase four presents. Part of the problem was Roy being a very recognizable person. That was solved in part with sunglasses and a hat. The other part was that Roy was a wimpy shopper. They would barely get inside a shopping center before he would want to stop and get a snack. He would get tired after only visiting one or two stores and was forever getting distracted by random things. At least he was willing to carry the bags.

It took them nearly two full weeks of shopping trips to get all of his Christmas shopping done. It didn't help that she had to fit half a dozen events into the schedule that had 'suddenly come up'. Mustang was supposed to be on vacation for heaven's sake. And there was also the little problem of what to get him for Christmas. She honestly couldn't come up with an appropriate gift for her friend and boss. It was their relationship that was the problem. If he was just her boss, it would have been easy to find the obligatory gift. But he wasn't just her, boss and a tie or bottle of wine just wouldn't cut it. She wanted to get him something that was actually thoughtful.

That was easier said than done. Even enlisting Gracia Hughes' help didn't provide much enlightenment. It wasn't until the run in downtown that she even had an inkling. It had been an accident. Riza had been laughing too hard to notice where she was going and had walked right into the bastard. Kimbly had smirked down at her.

"Well, if it isn't little Riza Hawkeye. Still scraping by?"

Riza stumbled back. Fear and fury warred for dominance, and she knew she was vibrating with tension.

"Have you faced the truth yet, little girl?"

She honestly hadn't known if she was going to hit him or burst into tears. Roy had chosen that moment to appear at her side, asking about a gift for Gracia. His arm had gone around her shoulders and without a word led her out of the store. He led her to a local Starbucks and ordered them both large drinks.

"Riza?"

She sipped her hot tea. "His name is Zolf Kimbly. He was a student under my father. I never liked him, but he never really paid attention to me until my father died. Until I inherited all of Father's research. Most of it was still unpublished at the time. Kimbly knew I didn't have much in the way of marketable skills. He offered me a deal."

Roy squeezed her hand. He didn't press which she appreciated. He was the first to hear this story. There where others who knew of it and parts of it, but she had never actually told anyone before.

"He would provide for me if I gave him my father's research and my body. I told him never. He laughed and said it wouldn't be long before I was selling myself since I didn't have any other skills. I haven't seen him since."

To her complete surprise, Roy simply kissed the back of her hand. "I think you have to be one of the strongest people I know. And he's wrong, Riza. You've done just fine for yourself."

He coaxed her into talking about her father, and for the first time in years, Riza found herself remembering the good things from her past, not just the trials. And that had given her the idea for the perfect Christmas gift for Roy. Her father had an old silver pocket watch that had been left to her. Riza had no use for it and kept it in a box, but Roy hated wearing a wristwatch and was forever loosing track of time. The watch would suit him perfectly.

Riza survived the Christmas season, though just barely. She had been dragged to Christmas Eve dinner at Maes' and Gracia's. Roy wasn't there, being obligated to attend the annual Mustang Family meal, but he appeared at the Christmas Eve service, sliding into the pew beside her. Afterwards, she found herself walking home through the cold night air, feeling oddly content. Roy insisted on walking to her door which meant they had to pass under the mistletoe monstrosity hung by the building super.

Roy just laughed. "Merry Christmas, Riza."

He kissed her cheek and pressed a wrapped package into her hands. Her gift to him had been left under his tree after the Christmas tree trimming that Mustang had hosted.

"Merry Christmas, Roy."

She spent Christmas Day curled up on her couch with a cup of cocoa and her presents. Gracia and Maes had presented her with the full set of books by her favorite author. Roy's gift had been a gorgeous black leather jacket with a glove, hat and scarf set in burgundy lambs wool. They were both beautiful and practical which suited her perfectly.

New Year's brought a number of parties for Roy to attend and publicity events for _Tales of the Rune Blade_ picked up. _Textbook Love_ would premiere the weekend after New Year's, and Roy was beginning to fret about it. Not the movie, he seemed content with his performance there, but the premiere itself was wigging him out. Apparently, the problem was while he didn't want a date, showing up without one would cause as much trouble as going with one. As Riza really couldn't do much about the tendencies of the paparazzi and gossip columnists, she left the matter alone.

At least, until they got snowed in. It had started snowing, just little flurries, on their way back from a publicity event. They were heading back to Roy's place so he could change for a New Year's Eve party. By the time they'd reached the house, the air was filled with snow, and there was at least an inch and a half on the ground. In the half hour it took for Roy to get dressed for the party, another three inches had accumulated.

"We are not going out in that. I don't know about you, but I'm not comfortable driving in that much snow, and I don't have chains for my car yet." Roy sighed. "I kept putting it off since we hardly ever get snow."

"I'll let the host know you can't make it to the party." She frowned. "And order chains from the local dealership. Even if we don't get more snow, if this sticks, you'll still have to get around in it."

"I'll see what I've got in house to eat. We'll have a nice quiet night in and watch the fireworks on TV." He grinned at her startled look. "You didn't think I was going to let you go out there in that mess, did you?"

Knowing it was a battle she couldn't win, Riza surrendered gracefully and turned to the matter of tactfully explaining that one of the guests of honor wouldn't be making it to hottest party of the evening. Afterwards, she found him in the kitchen, puttering around the stove.

"There's not much in the house, but if you don't mind Xing food, I can offer a gourmet dinner." He flushed slightly. "My mother insists on making me a New Year's dinner box every year. She even left the stuff to make the proper New Year's noodles and rice cakes. I think it's her way of reminding her children where they come from."

They settled in front of the roaring fireplace with their meal. The snowfall had intensified into a real storm, but they paid it no mind. The lights flickered, but given the fireplace and the gas stove, Riza wasn't that worried. It was actually rather pleasant being curled up in front of the roaring fire with the snow falling outside and nothing really to do except relax and enjoy the weather.

As midnight neared, Riza found herself leaning against Roy's shoulder as the countdown to the New Year began.

Roy had started to play with her hair. "Come to the premiere with me?"

She blinked. "I'm already going, remember?"

"I meant as my date." He sounded serious.

"Why?" Riza scooted away from him so she could see his eyes.

"Because I enjoy your company. I know you won't mind when I make mocking comments about the movie. Because I know I don't have to put on an act for you. Because you make me laugh. Because I like you."

"All right." It was an easy answer. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but truthfully, it was something she wanted to try. Riza settled back against his shoulder.

What she hadn't realized was that going as Roy's date meant she needed a dress. After raiding her closet and a quick trip to the mall, Riza called upon Gracia for help. The other woman had simply made a few phone calls and dragged her off to a dressmaker. The next thing she knew Gracia and Sophia, the dressmaker, were draping lengths of fabric against her skin and comparing color swatches. Riza left the store unsure of what exactly had been accomplished, but Gracia seemed pleased. Of course, that didn't mean they were done with the shopping.

By the end of the day, Riza was exhausted and had more shopping bags than she knew what to do with. Gracia had been through, insisting on getting shoes, underwear, a wrap, and a purse. The dress would be delivered by the end of the week. The other woman had said she would take care of the jewelry.

The dress arrived two days before the premiere and at the same time as the butterflies in Riza's stomach. The dress was gorgeous. Claret brocade velvet that fell to her ankles, backless and off the shoulders with long sleeves. Riza took Gracia up on her offer to come over and help with the hair and make-up. When the other woman was done, Riza was half convinced it was some starlet staring back at her in the mirror, not her own reflection.

Half her hair had been braided and pulled into a loose bun while the rest became a tumble of ringlets down her back. Dark make-up highlighted her lips and eyes. Gracia had produced a collection of garnet and gold jewelry, everything from hair pins to necklaces, letting Riza make her own selections from it. Citrine and garnet teardrops dangled from her ears while another row of garnet teardrops adorned her neck.

"That can't be me."

Gracia just smiled. "I doubt anyone will question your presence at Roy's side now. Are you still nervous?"

"It's our first date."

"And you're going to a movie and a party afterwards. I wouldn't worry. Just treat it as a normal outing with Roy."

It was hard to remember that when she was being picked up by a limousine. Roy grinned sheepishly.

"I would have just picked you up, but the studio's insisting all the main characters arriving in style." He tugged on a curl. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"Ready to face the adoring crowds and insane members of the media?"

"No. Are you sure we can't go for a nice quiet dinner instead?"

He laughed. "As much as I love that idea, I'm afraid the studio would have my head if I don't show up. Just smile and ignore the screams."

Roy tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and the led her out of the limo. They hit the red carpet to be faced with a barrage of noise and flashing bulbs. They made their way down the carpet stopping only a few times, mostly so Roy could sign autographs for a few children, before making it inside and being escorted to their seats.

It wasn't a bad movie. It wasn't fabulous either, just your regular run of the mill romantic comedy, but it was suitable for a first date movie. Roy spent most of the film making snarky comments about various scenes. She found herself joining in, especially when they came to the one scene the crew had re-shot nearly forty times before the director was satisfied; the scene took up all of three minutes on the screen.

Afterwards, there was the press to deal with on their way to the party. Roy politely answered questions about his upcoming projects.

"I'm going to be playing a reoccurring role on _CSI: Central_, and I've been offered the role of King Arthur in the revival of_Spamalot_. Other than that, I don't really have any projects in the works, but you never know."

Riza would have been willing to skip the party itself. Mostly, it consisted of brownnosing and one-upping between various celebrities. And Solaris Lust had been more than annoyed that the object of her affections had found someone else. Still, the food was good, and Winry and Edward, the younger pair of actors from the movie, were very nice to her. The limo let them off a block away from her apartment, and they meandered down the snowy street.

Roy walked her to her door. "So, would you have dinner me next Saturday?"

She bit her lip. "You have a charity event next Saturday. We're both free Thursday evening though."

"Great!" He beamed at her then darted in for a kiss. "I'll pick you up at seven."

A month later they had settled in a fairly normal relationship. Well, as normal as a movie star dating his assistant could be. Most of their "dates" were fairly low key affairs, but Riza was quite content. She was also pleased to note that their relationship wasn't affecting their work. Well, it wasn't effecting it adversely. If anything, they worked better together. However, right now Roy had a TV show episode to film, and woolgathering wasn't what she needed to be doing.

Roy handed her the script and a box wrapped with a silver ribbon before leaning down to kiss her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Riza."

She grinned, tucking the package into her pocket. "Get back to work. You have a late show interview tonight, and I want to have enough time after filming to have a nice dinner."

"Yes, dear."

She watched as she headed back on stage. Riza still wasn't sure how this was going to work out, but she was content with what she had. Her fingers caressed the velvet box in her pocket. Accepting this job might have been a spur the moment decision, but it had definitely paid off. She hadn't expected to find anything more than better working conditions, but Riza wouldn't complain about the results. After all, it's not every day a woman finds a job she loves and also ends up falling in love.


	14. Accidentally in Love

Author's note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. I know there's technically not a Valentine's Day in the FMA universe, but I couldn't help myself. This is AU and contains spoilers for Mustang and Hawkeye's backstory. A special thank you to everyone who had taken the time to review this fic. I really appreciate your support.

* * *

**Accidentally in Love**

This was all Maria's fault. Maria's and Gracia's. Riza tried to remember how her friends had talked her into this. Ah, yes. It was for the children. Next time the children could fend for themselves. Unlike Maria who was also participating in this bachelorette auction and Gracia who was organizing the thing, she did not have someone who was sure bid on her. True, all the highest bidder got was dinner with her, but the whole idea of having to go out with whoever purchased her for the evening bothered her. But here she was, standing up on stage and listening to Gracia read her information card.

"First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye is twenty-five years old and originally from a little town near our Northern HQ. She joined the military shortly after school and is an expert markswoman. Her hobbies are reading, target practice, and art. Riza also has a pet dog by the name of Black Hayate. She is fond of romance and vampire novels and enjoys gardening. Shall we start the bidding at ten dollars?"

Before she knew it, Riza had been sold for one hundred and thirty dollars. She sighed as she headed back stage. At least it hadn't been one Archer or Kimblee who had won in the end. Neither of them had taken her rejection of them very well, and a night out with either of them would have been most unpleasant. As it was, she would just have to deal with a stranger for the evening.

To her surprise, it was not a single man waiting for her to arrange the details of the date, but half a dozen young officers, including Jean Havoc who she'd gone through basic training with. She raised an eyebrow.

"I hadn't realized that this would be a group dinner."

Havoc shrugged. "It's not. We sort of bought your date for our commanding officer. He had the tendency to unintentionally steal our dates, so we figured that we'd get him a date of his own for Valentine's Day."

"I see. Anything specific in mind?"

Havoc shot her a grin. "Just dinner at your place, keeping him away from the female population in general. Is six o'clock good for you?"

"That will be just fine. I take it you'll need my address?"

So Riza found herself putting together dinner for the fourteenth. She spent the afternoon at the local farmer's market, procuring supplies for dinner. She had planned to have cheese fondue with a salad and Xing pears. She had also gotten a bottle of good white wine as well as a chocolate mousse for dessert. Riza wasn't quite sure why she was going to such trouble for this, but at least the dinner would be pleasant even if the company fell flat.

With the table set, Riza took a quick shower and changed into one of the few dresses she owned. The butterflies in her stomach were back in full force as she lit the candles on the mantle and the flame for the fondue. Everything was ready; she just needed her date.

Hayate began to bark, and a moment later there was a knock at the door. Riza hurried to answer it.

"Hayate, heel." She opened the door. "I'm Riza Hawkeye. You must be my--"

She stopped short. Standing in her doorway with a boquet of irises tucked under his arm, was her father's former student, Roy Mustang.

"Riza? What are you doing here?"

"I live here. What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to meet my date here?" He hesitated. "Do you have a roommate?"

She smiled. "No, that's me. Please come in."

He hesitantly stepped into the apartment. Hayate decided to investigate the newcomer and happily attempted to trip Roy.

"Let me take your coat."

He handed her both his coat and the flowers. "Those are for you. An apology of sorts since I know that the guys pretty much forced you into this."

"That's sweet of you. I'll put these in water." She smiled at him, hooking the coat on the rack behind the door. "Dinner won't take much longer. It's cheese fondue."

"So, you also joined the military."

She could hear the question in his voice. Riza set the vase on the coffee table. "I wasn't suited for much else, and I didn't have the money to further my education. Besides, it's turned out to be a good fit."

Roy reached out a hand and pulled her down to sit next to him. "You're happy?"

"I am."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Good. I always meant to keep in touch with you."

"I did as well."

Roy grinned. "Well, we're both here now. So, tell me everything that's happened since the funeral."

She laughed. "Over dinner, maybe. Besides, I want to know just as much. Quid pro quo, Roy."

Dinner was spent trading stories. It had been nearly seven years since they had last seen each other, and there was plenty to catch up on.

"You're kidding. Gracia Hughes is probably my best friend." Riza skewered another piece of bread. "Her husband is your best friend?"

"Mm-hm. If I had let them set me up on a blind date, we probably would have run into each other before now."

"Thank you, no. As much as I love Gracia, I don't need her matchmaking. Pass the salad, please."

Roy dunked another piece of bread in the cheese. "Have I told you I love your hair? You always talked about growing it out, and it looks wonderful."

After dinner, he shooed her out of the kitchen.

"I'm perfectly capable of cleaning up and making coffee." He smiled. "Go relax. When did you get the puppy?"

"His name is Black Hayate. Fuery brought him into the office a few weeks ago. No one else could take him, so I adopted him."

Dessert was taken in the living room, the two of them curled up together on the couch. Riza was surprised how naturally they had slipped back into old patterns. She and Roy had always been close. In fact, she had often wondered if he would have dated her if it weren't for her father. That had been one of the major rules in the Hawkeye house: Riza Hawkeye was off limits to any and all males. Not that anyone had asked her opinion on the rule.

Roy kissed the top of her head. "I've missed you. I always meant to come back and see how you were doing, but one thing led to another, and I never got back to Rainith."

"I left soon after you did. I couldn't stay there with both of you gone."

His fingers stroked through her hair. "Riza, can I kiss you?"

Riza nodded, not really trusting her voice. He tipped her head up and gently pressed his lips against hers. Roy pulled back slightly, only to kiss her again and again.

"Would you like to have dinner with me on Saturday?" He smiled. "This time I'll cook."

"I'd like that." She leaned in to kiss him.

She walked him to the door. "Thank you for a lovely evening. I'm glad my date ended up being you."

Roy kissed her hand. "Not as much as I am. I'll see you Saturday at seven. Happy Valentine's Day, Riza."

"Saturday," she agreed and stole on more kiss. "Goodnight."


End file.
